Cause darling, you'll be begging for more
by Freak-show101
Summary: Sakura. Ino. Karin. Hinata. Temari. Tenten. Dorks of Konoha high, humiliated by the ones they loved aka Sasuke and his friends. What if they move to Amegakure and came back after two years, looking damn hot, with a hot boy trailing after them?
1. look at how hot my ladies are now

A/N: Well... I hope this is good enough. I tried my best though ;D I WANT REVIEWS. AND I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG ):

Oh well.

Other than that...

I present you,

**'Cause darling, you'll be begging for more. **

...I don't like this.

Definitely _not_, one hundred and once percent sure — cross my heart and hope _not_ to die, because I am not lying when I tell you I am sure — a trillion times sure, and please please _please_, believe me when I said I'm not lying because I am certainly not lying when I tell you that I am not liking this

— _one fucking bit_

Because I don't.

Anyway..I don't think it's his fault, really.

It's undoubtedly his fault.

Honest.

That — that ugly stupid slutwhore is hovering above Sasuke, practically sucking his face like a leech. He's...he's uh, trying to you know, like... fight back but skanky Ami's too strong, and uh, the reason why she sat — hump (and currently still humping oh my god, my virgin eyes are burning) on Sasukins is probably because... he's fidgeting too much and he's fighting back. Really, he is trying to fight back and and and fuck — who am I trying to kid?

Le sigh.

Isn't this magnificent? If you asked me — yes, I would really celebrate — with huge parties and booze. So, when I was practically abused — if you count getting water balloons splashed at you, then yes, this is absolutely an assault — with my foster sisters, Sasukins — Sasuke's dry humping _slash _kissing_ slash _macking_ slash _making out _slash_ close to having sex with stupid slutwhore Ami when everyone was clearly watching them because — duh, they're doing it in the middle of the cafeteria — a specific place for students to you know, eat...and not have sex.

Duh, silly silly Sasuke.

I don't mind their judgmental eyes nor their mocking laughs. No, I don't really mind. It's not the bad, since I'm not thinking much — the deep embarrassing shit that I'm in, I mean. Well let's see, I'm standing — drenched, Ino's cute baby blue blouse sticking to my skin, allowing them to see my blubber of fats, not to mention my lovely _unsexy _stomach (oh god I'm dying of humiliation) with my foster sisters — Ino, Karin, Hinata, Tenten and Temari, in front of the whole cafeteria, staring — gaping at Sasuke and...yeah.

Fabulous Sakura, real fabulous.

But! The main point is Sasukins, yes — it's all his fault, I mean hey, if he could stop playing hard to get and confess his undying love to me (like in the typical cliche movies) then we wouldn't even be in this embarrassing situation. Me — Sakura fucking Haruno is supposedly to be the playboy_ Sasuke's _girlfriend, and his yummylicious slaves — Naruto, Suigetsu, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba — are supposedly to hook up with _my_ foster sisters.

So...Kami, why? Please give me a very good reason because hell, I don't think I've done much of a sin to deserve this _humiliation_ and _not _get Sasuke. Why must Ami be a pretty slutwhore with her uh, pretty pretty boobs

((askdxfld;))

and pretty pretty body and pretty boobs and boobs and pretty boobs _and_..get to keep pretty pretty Sasuke?

It's not that I don't have boobs. Hey, my boobs size are pretty decent — C cups, I tell you, I'm a bloody C cup, it's just that..uh, my stomach is sorta maybe pretty big, so it looks like there's two freaking humps on my body. Like a camel — or worst yet, like a preggy, only thing is I am not, in fact, pregnant. It's not fair, kami, Sasukins, it's not really fair because I sorta can be pretty too if I lose all this extra fats — hell, I'll be prettier than slutwhore, and you'll regret leaving me (even though we're not really together...more like never notices me but hey a girl can dream rightttttt) and and and when I leave you and be with this hot guy and you'll get jealous and...

"Oh my fucking god, oh my god Sakura are you in state of shock after witnessing something as sexy — I mean disgusting thing such as that? Oh god I'm going to kill him..."

Ino's nervous babble pulled me down — more like crashing me down, to this harsh reality — that what I'm seeing now is completely true, I'm definitely not hallucinating or anything, and Sasukins is still making out with Ami — oh, he pushed her away — take that you stupid slutwhore and and oh... shit.

He's looking this way. And Ami's glaring no, smirking and made her way here, with her mindless slut zombies, purposely standing in front of Sasuke and his slaves — I mean friends, so that they could see their uh, well shaped asses, and ugh, damnit. I felt a light pressure on my left palm, and I realized Karin was there, right beside me, staring at me all this while, studying my reaction — I bet, and as usual, I gave her one of my faint smiles — the only way to let her know I'm alright. Well, sort of.

Ami and her group of mindless slut zombies finally made it, after taking — wasting our precious time, so that those crazed hormonal teenagers could have a nice view of their asses. Slutty, and bitchy, and and and her boobs are so fucking pretty and big and aadjlsrfnsr;

— I suck so fucking much.

Ami squinted her eyes and stared at me with her almost too big hazel eyes — eyes that Sasuke will stare at all day long — before scoffing at me.

"Fatty...Will you ever learn? Sasuke-kun is _mine_. He will be forever _mine_, because he is_ mine_. And stop trying to think so much, you know what they say, fat girls who daydreams all day are plain pathetic, because they can only _dream_. So fatty, get lost already," She said with feigned innocence, her five layers of false eyelashes batting at me so fast that I thought there will be fairy dusts coming out of it.

I clenched my jaw and forced myself not to cry, I then felt Hinata shaking on my right, ready to pour down all her tears. I bit my lip and silently prayed, hoping that Hinata _wouldn't_ burst into tears. That's when I heard Tenten's growl and Temari's ready to pounce... I suddenly felt bad for Ami.

Well...sorta?

In one swift movement, Ami and one of her slutwhore's on the ground, with Tenten and Temari on top of them, glaring and swearing, Tenten's right fist ready to take a swing at Ami, when a hand caught hers. Ino rolled her eyes at the boys; at their heroic attempt to 'save' the slutwhores. They pulled them up, I caught Neji casting a glare at poor Hinata — who's currently hiding behind me, terrified, I suppose. I wouldn't blame her, though, Neji's death glare is like... yeah. You'll feel intimidated 'cause hell, I am. Still, nothing can beat Sasuke's, his was beyond menacing.

I know, cause he's currently glaring lasers at me and no, I'm not intimidated. Really.

...Nah, I'm lying.

Nothing beats being the victim of the 'death glare' from your sorta lover.

"Get your filthy hands off _my_ Ami, Sakura." He growls, while Ami gave me a 'Ha, take that bitch' when he emphasize on skanky slutwhore being his. By now, Karin's hand is crushing mine, but I didn't ask her to let go, cause hell, I think I would do the honors of killing Ami right now. Unwanted tears began to form, mostly because of my suppressed fury, but unfortunately I couldn't stop them from falling. Sasuke then looked alarmed and uncharacteristically placed his cold hands on my face, and somehow everything felt right — the sparkle of hope bloomed again, it's like I'm on top of the world, as cliche as it sounds — I felt warm and loved and...

"Aww, why is this ugly fat whore crying — gross, her mucus is on my hands."

That's when everything came tumbling down.

Obviously there were laughters, echoed around the school cafeteria. Disgusted, Sasuke wiped my snot on Ino's top and well...let's just say she's too shocked to feel pissed.

And and I'm embarrassed.

And humiliated.

And Karin might as well snap my fingers right now,

Cause I feel like dying.

"Dude — dude, man, that's fucking sick and disturbing." Kiba laughed, slapping Sasuke's back. In return, he shrugged his arm off, while the other guys just...laughed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at me, again, while smirking coldly,"Just run back to your dead mother already. Do not disturb what is rightfully ours. Okay? Bye fatty."

Karin was about to lash at him but I pulled her back, dragging both Hinata and her with me, while I ran out of the cafeteria, still hearing the laughters of those...assholes.

XxX

For the hundredth time, I am not crying.

No, no way.

I couldn't be crying cause that would be impossible.

Completely

Utterly

One hundred percent

Impossible.

But again, it might not be, because here I am; _crying _my eyes out, while _smoking _Karin's Classic Winston and _drinking _alcohol — Grey goose mixed with a little bit of sprite to be precise, blasting emotional, shitty songs that I always cry to when I'm feeling like shit. And humiliated. And shitty.

Basically, hello, like now?

Yes now.

God, fuck my life.

XxX

Karin glared seethingly at the now dazed rosette and took another frustrating puff of her cigarette. This is the reason, you know, why she sometimes wishes she's a guy and not a girl, cause well — this suck balls. Looking at the rosette being depressed sorta breaking her imaginary balls and she hates it when that happens. Nothing makes her happier than smashing that pretty boy's face with her own hands.

And maybe it's 'cause Suigetsu stood behind Sasuke, like he's his pet dog or something...and that's just it. Standing behind him, not saying anything... while stupid pretty boy trash talked about her sister right in front of them. What about those moments they had with each other? Like when they would sit beside each other in geometry class and secretly pass notes and how he made her feel...warm and tingly inside. She always thought Suigetsu was different from the others, well he proved that thought wrong today.

Subconsciously, Karin watches as Sakura drinks herself into oblivion, Ino lying on the said girl's lap — smoking her cigarette away, Hinata taking care of Tenten and Temari as they threw punches at Tsunade's punching bag, before taking huge gulps of their Bacardi.

It's obvious that Sakura has a certain feeling for Sasuke, 'love', she says, while at that point of time — Karin could only roll her eyes and snort. What else could she say? Kain knew nothing of love. It has always been booze and sex. Wouldn't' it be easier if she's a guy instead?

Anyway, back to the point. It's _also_ sorta obvious that her sisters (beside Sakura) has feelings for Sasuke's posse.

...But being an awesome bitch she is, she will not say it out loud, cause hell — she bets half of them wouldn't even dare to admit to themselves that they, in fact, felt something... regardless if it's 'love' — as Sakura put it, or infatuation, the fact that they did felt something proves it. And it died, she bets, after today's incident.

Karin wouldn't go as far as crying...but her heart did clench a little.

Besides, Sakura was deeply hurt. And humiliated and god, if she was in her shoes...

Karin would have died by now.

Sighing she approaches the rosette and stroke her soft pink locks before whispering,"You okay Cherry?"

Said girl could only manage a whimper, to respond her foster sister. Karin hated seeing her like this, and she knows the others wanted to smash the light's of pretty boy too, but, unfortunately they couldn't. 'Cause he's Uchiha Sasuke, and they're just...nobodys.

Ino sat up and leaned her head on Karin's shoulder. Both of them shared a glance, thinking the same thing; this has got to stop. Now.

"Sakura Haruno. Get up. Stop crying and look into my eyes," the blonde started, her delicate hands cupping the rossete's cheek,"From the start, Uchiha Sasuke was out of your league. So stop and wake up, sober up, damnit." she said in a serious voice — that made the Sakura cry and laugh at the same time.

Karin could only throw a pillow at Ino's head, for being blunt and insensitive, but sadly she's right. All of them were out of their league. And she — _they_ need to accept that.

"Way to put it kindly, you pig. She could have died, you know." Karin glared at Ino, while the blond just shrugged. "Anyway, she's right, Sakura. Wake up. He doesn't deserve you, not one bit. When you're gorgeous as hell, he's going to regret what he'd done to you just now."

Sakura took another gulp (Karin was surprised and a little jealous, at her tolerance for alcohol. Seriously, nine shots and she's still not a little bit tipsy?) and raised both of her pink eyebrows at the redhead,"What are you trying to say?" By now, Tenten and Temari stopped sparring, as they make their way to the girls — Hinata towing behind her, clearly interested now. "Yeah, just _what _are you trying to say?" Tenten said, as she furrowed her brows. "Don't give the hopeless girl anymore unnecessary hope. Or your useless advise. It wouldn't help, Ino." Temari warned, offering Hinata her drink — while her face turned beat red as she shyly refuse.

"N-no thanks, T-T-Temari...I rather n-n-n-not d-drink."

Ino's eyes lit up, as she jabbed her finger at Hinata, as if she caught her red handed,"Aha!" she exclaimed, while shaking her head slowly. "This, this is why we're called losers guys." Karin understood — it's a mystery, really. Tsunade adopted all of them, so it's a complete mystery how she and Ino understood each other well, it's as if they are really sisters, adopted or not. Sakura is another issue. Sakura... how could she put this, she's innocent — but not as completely as Hinata, tough — but not as tough as Tenten and Temari, feisty, but not as much as herself and Ino.

Though, if Sakura do want to be like her, Karin would have gladly turned her into something new — something that is impossible to break. No doubt, the rosette would agree, after what happened today. If Sakura did turned out completely gorgeous and irresistible(which she would, it's a matter of time) Sasuke better stay out of her way, out of their way. If he change his target to Sakura — which he undoubtedly would, Karin vowed she would make his death a slow and painful one. Though, Karin guess, Sakura has more pride than that. Really, going back to your ex crush who humiliated you in front of the whole student body?

Yeah, Karin don't think so.

So when Sakura's green orbs questioned Karin's hazel eyes, Karin could only sigh tiredly, nudging Ino to explain further to the clueless rosette and her sisters. "Elaborate to them blondie." Karin plainly stated, adding the last remark just to piss her sister off. Ino rolled her sky blue eyes, tossed her pony tail to the side, while looking at her perfect manicure nails — obviously ignoring Karin, as she took a deep breath, wondering how should she put it nicely for her sisters.

"We're losers guys. Don't you get it? We're like the lowest among the food chain. If we were to be animals, do you even want to know where do we stand? We will be the mouse damnit. Sakura, you like — or love, Sasuke. But he's _the_ lion, and you're only a mouse. He ate you Sakura, he ate you today. The you now, are the scrapes of what he left behind. Tenten, Temari and Hinata — oh god, Hinata, you guys have to shape up and change damnit. Sure, Karin and I are not perfect, but at least we don't hope like a bunch of hopeless girls and pray something will magically happen like in the dramas. Like fairy tales. You guys will be gorgeous, once Karin and I are done with you. And... together, we will crush them."

For once, Karin smirked — proud of her sister for speaking truthfully like that. This, this is why both of them are so close, they're not afraid to hurt each other feelings — they know, the truth hurts but it is for the best — for all of them. Temari widened her eyes, still shocked at Ino's words — somehow her brain is still unable to process the 'surprisingly intelligent and determined words' as Tenten put it, when she realized something. Something important. Before she even had a chance to say something, Tenten beat her to it. "Whoa, whoa whoa. Us? I thought it's all about Sakura. Why the hell am _I _— are we involved?"

Hinata nodded her head — her face still an unhealthy shade of red(Ino sighed heavily at this) Temari slumped at their couch, lighting another cigarette — which made Karin sneer, while Sakura just... stared dazedly at all of them. Karin seethed, her fist banged on the wall — which frightens most of them, because Karin is never the one to loose her temper easily.

Because she's Karin and she just _doesn't_.

"Why? Please, don't even try to lie. I know things okay? I know how Sakura dreamed about Sasuke, I know how Hinata tried to talk to Naruto in physics class without trying to faint, I know how Temari is silently watching Shikamaru, I know how Ino tried so fucking hard not to drool at Kiba's firm abs, and I know how Tenten hopes and wishes to be Neji's spar mate every time. Stop asking me things, because I just know things. I am trying to do you a favor here. They hurt you, hurt us. And... they hurt Cherry. What do you think they're doing now, while we're sobbing out hearts out? Do you think they'll show at our doorsteps, begging for forgiveness? Fuck no! They're screwing with those slutwhores. Are we just going to let them ruin our lives? It's time we prove them wrong, it's time to show them what we're capable of."

That, definitely woke up the girls. Hinata looked down, her eyes hard, hey shyness all gone. It's like something inside her just snapped, and she felt really furious, for the first time. Tenten and Temari remained quiet. What can they say? All they've been doing were being in denial, and what's worse, hope for something new. With trembling hands, Tenten fiddles with Hinata's raven colored hair — afraid that her tears might fall down if she didn't distract herself with something. Sakura's in no better shape, biting her lip really hard — a new habit she picked up from Karin, when she's stressed out.

A long uncomfortable silence, well, until a tired looking Tsunade came barging in.

"How's my baby girls?" She half shouted, happily, until she looked at all of us — suddenly aware of the heavy tension. Her grin was immediately wiped off, as she slowly approached Hinata — the most delicate one. "Hey hey hey, tell me what's wrong girls?" the blond woman cooed, wiping Hinata's tear stains.

"Sakura. She was...humiliated in front of everyone today. Oh, and us too." Temari replied monotonously, avoiding her foster mother's hard gaze, afraid to see her reaction. Surprisingly she sighed calmy, before giving out a tired smile.

"Well, that's a good news bad news."

Temari's gray eyes narrowed, demanding her foster mother to explain further, while she only give out another tired sigh. "They're shifting me off girls. We're moving... I hope you're alright with this. I checked out our new house, it's pretty huge... and my new boss does have two adopted handsome sons. And his sons has handsome friends. So uh yeah. Amegakure isn't that bad you know. They're not as huge or rich as Konoha, but just to let you know, I really tried my best to prevent this and —"

"Mum. It's alright, Tsunade. We're fine. This is... shocking, but good. A good surprise you know? Besides, we're ready for a head start." a soft voice said, while the rest of the girls, including Tsunade, widened their eyes and turned to Hinata.

Tsunade covered her mouth, Tenten and Temari just...stared, clearly dumbfounded, Karin slightly parted her mouth, Sakura's neck kinda hurts now — for turning her neck too fast, while Ino stutted,"H-Hinata, you talked. Without stuttering. And I just stuttered. Oh my god Hinata are you alright?"

Surprisingly enough, Hinata just waved it off with her right hand — as if her talking without stuttering is nothing special. The raven haired shrugged, and actually smiled,"I'm alright Ino. Really... It's just that I don't want us to fight anymore. This...this is good. When are we moving Tsunade?"

"We're heading out in three months. But after today, I don't think you want to go to school anymore, or want me to complain to the principal — which I won't, stop worrying. I'm giving you time to prepare okay? So do whatever you want to do now, I'm going to bed now. Or maybe I'm drinking with my future boss later."

The foster sisters smiled, thanking Tsunade for being so awesome and pretty and understanding. After she left the room — kissing each of their foreheads before going out, Hinata sat in the middle of all of them, nudging Tenten to sit beside her, while she grudgingly complied. Soon, each of the sisters sat beside each other — forming a circle, with a packet of Karin's cigarette box, and what's left of their alcoholic drink. Hinata poured the right amount for all of them and handed them a glass.

Karin raised her eyebrows before saying,"It's admirable that you trying to start to drink now Hinata, but what are we suppose to do with this?"

Hinata ignored her sister's sarcastic remark and lifted her cup, as if she's making an oath. "With this, I shall change into a better person. After drinking this, I will shape up and turn into a gorgeous being, without complaining or whining. And maybe... after turning into a new self, I will find... love, and try to love, once again."

With that she drank in one shot, enjoying the way her throat burned. She unexpectedly gave out a loud burp, startling Tenten, who is still gaping at her. "W-Whoa, that s-shit is strong."

Ino smirked, as she lay her head on Sakura's right shoulder. "Well, fuck me sideways, the girl does get what we're trying to say after all. Sakura, you should learn from her. Karin, cheers!" as she and the redhead clinked glasses, and drank their shots. Sakura stared intently at hers, trying to figure out what she wants. After thirty seconds of staring, the rosette sighed and screamed,"Fuck this, and fuck Sasuke. He's going to be ugly." before chucking the rest of her drink. "Oh, what the hell. Who gives a fuck anyway." Tenten and Temari shrugged, as they clinked and drank their own shots.

The girls laughed and joked, as they _bonded_, closer as ever.

XxX

I can't believe it — we're finally moving, after three months of intense training with Tsunade, and still counting, sadly, we're finally moving. Hallelujah.

Tsunade has been training us, feeding us lesser food as possible, and yeah this is how we turned out. All of us are pretty damn hot, I am pretty much confident with myself and my body now. I mean hot damn, look at me, look at us. Our fats turned into muscles — I'm glad we don't look like Ami, she looks anorexic skinny, while we're athlete sexy. You know, like Megan fox but hotter. The moment my blubber of fats are gone, I literally begged Tsunade to accompany me to a piercing shop, to get a belly button piercing.

After a few weeks, I had a hip piercing too.

And honestly, it did look pretty damn hot on me.

No, don't blame me. Please don't. I've been ugly for all my life — as saddening as it sounds it is true, if I were born pretty, I would have laugh at this statement, and I for once, am pretty confident of myself. Like Karin said, why not flaunt for what you have right?

And so I went to the pierce shop myself two weeks after I got my hip piercing, to pierce my lower lip — a vertical labret and a tongue piercing. The pain doesn't hurt that much though. But damn, don't I look so fucking pretty with my piercings. Tenten freaked out, when all of us were bathing together, while Temari just...stared. She have been doing that a lot lately, I wonder what's wrong with her. Hinata didn't faint anymore, thank god. _We _almost faint when Hinata took off her shirt and showed us her corset piercings. Oh the irony.

Karin winked at our piercings, she too, had a tongue piercing, and another one at her navel, while Ino just gasped at Hinata, at how she changed so much. Ino only had a navel piercing too, though, she couldn't stop staring at Hinata's. All of us promised to get ourselves the same tattoo a week before we move.

In the end we did get one, but not identical, we couldn't decide a simple design that all of us like. Temari got an owl tattoo — wings spread out at her chest area, Tenten got two though — a living pretty geisha on her right leg, and another undead one at her left. Karin, she had stars — shooting stars from her hip to her left breast, and her name, written on her right wrist. Ino had a blue sparrow on her left shoulder on her right, and a gun pointing to it on her left. It was hard convincing her to get a tat — as she was really determined not to spoil her new body. Hinata had two too, surprisingly, she was looking forward to it. A white feather on her right hand, and a black feather on her left.

Well, I still think mine was the most prettiest though.

In the middle, right below my collar bone and just right above my chest, there's an eye tattoo, a bleeding eye that is. I wouldn't' want something too scary, nor too girlish, so I choose an eye. I had angel wings on my back too. Tsunade...well, she was beyond shocked, but she still tolerates us though. The next thing we know, she got a tat too.

I am happy to say I haven't been dreaming nor looking forward to see Sasuke again. I am pretty much, over him.

Rejoice, Sakura, rejoice.

The thing is, we're pretty much late.

We're suppose to meet Tsunade an hour ago, but you see, we were too tired, and I reset the time an hour later so that we could stay up late.

Oh god.

We're pretty much screwed.

A hissing Tsunade is not a good... thing. Really. You wouldn't want her to be pissed, when she can kick your ass in two seconds flat. Trust me, I've been there.

Looking at my sisters snuggling and snoring, it would be a pity to wake them up. They looked so...blissful.

Oh well. Fuck it.

"WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY WAKE up girls!" I sing and screamed at the same time, jumping on the bed — kicking everyone to the ground. Tenten wanted to shout, but when she saw the clock she screamed instead — as she rushed to her bedroom toilet, dragging Temari with her. I lift my eyebrow at their unusual behavior and shrugged. Ino groaned — glaring at me with her baby blue eyes. "Sakura...if you don't have a reason to wake me up this early..." she chuckled deviously while I point to the clock — couldn't wait to watch her reaction. Like Tenten she screamed — shaking Hinata and Karin to wake up, which they did after a few seconds of shrieking.

Seriously, her screams can make people's ear bleed man.

While they rushed to their own receptive rooms to get ready, I took my towel and went into the bathroom, and get myself cleaned. I shampooed my hair and scrubbed every part of my body, making sure not to leave any parts out. It's not as if I'm a hygiene freak or anything — I just love to wash up after a night of drinking non stop. I put on my bra and panties and walked towards my luggage, picking out what to wear. At last I settled for a pair of denim ripped shorts, a black ed hard tank top — which showed the right curves, and a pair of beat up converse. Satisfied with my outfit, I went to the toilet and apply a layer of concealer, three coatings of eyeliner and mascara. For the finishing touch, I applied a coat of lip gloss, and blow dry my hair.

I grabbed my bag and luggage and went down to the kitchen, to fine Karin, Tenten, Hinata and Temari downstairs already — it looks like Ino is the last one arrive, as usual.

Hinata looked incredibly cute with her denim skirt, and a hello kitty shirt. Karin wore something so simple, yet she looked so stunning. She wore her sexy jeans, and a tank top — which she tied to the side, allowing people to look at her shooting stars tattoo. Tenten wore a simple greenday shirt, that matches her denim shorts. Her hair wasn't in buns today, she looks much more hotter like this. Temari also settled for jeans, and a simple halter top. Karin looked at my outfit and nodded approvingly while Hinata flashed me a tired smile. Tenten and Temari looked grumpy, but smiled nonetheless.

"God where the fuck is Ino?" Temari hissed, while looking at her watch.

As if on cue, Ino went down, dramatically — as if she's walking on red carpet, in a chiffon baby dress that ended around her mid thigh. Karin and I rolled our eyes, while Hinata smiled at Ino. The blond took out her Gucci shades and put them on, smirking slightly.

"Let's go girls. The boys at Amegakure are probably waiting for us."


	2. sex god dayummmmm

To: iamgod; ilovekonan

From: pervethermit

Subject: _No excuses. _

Son.

I know that you are quite busy with your gang members and gangly_ish_ activities...

But sadly I don't care - more like I_ couldn't_ care any less.

My secretary and her five daughters are arriving to Amegakure tomorrow, around noon.

Tsunade told me she's arriving first, so I'm picking her up.

She predicted that her daughters are going to arrive late, so you and your little friends are fetching them.

If I find out they're somehow lost, and a certain someone didn't show up...

I'm confiscating your bike.

And shred Mr fluffy.

P.S. Yes I know you still have that stuff toy, the one Nagato gave you when you're little. I took a picture recently, you looked so cute. You wouldn't want me to make tons of copies and gave each to your little friends, do you?

Yeah. I think not.

Jiraya-sama.

* * *

To: bombsaretheshit; puppetsforlife; sharkface; worshipjashinbitch; moneyiseverything; foolishlittlebrother; tisagoodboy 

From: iamgod

Subject: _No subject._

Tsunade is arriving tomorrow.

And it shocked me that she's actually the hot blond babe from the picture (the one that Jiraya secretly keeps)... inside the closet?

Yeah that one.

It turns out she's his new secretary... sex partner thing. Well whatever it is - Hidan, you can't fuck her alright? She's off limits.

Fuck, she's twice your age for fuck's sake.

But that's not all.

Apparently she has five foster daughters arriving with her (as in moving in into our area)

It couldn't be that bad, since Tsunade is a one hot babe.

As you all know, Nagato is currently at Iwa with his girlfriend, Konan and Zetsu... so I'm bringing you guys with me.

So cancel all your stupid plans tomorrow and meet me at the airport, around noon.

I don't care how busy you may be, as long as you are there.

Bail me, I'll break your fucking necks.

Understand?

Pein.

* * *

To: bombsaretheshit; puppetsforlife; sharkface; worshipjashinbitch; moneyiseverything; tisagoodboy; iamgod 

From: foolishlittlebrother;

Subject: _New girls? _

Ah... I see.

New girls, just perfect.

Tsunade.. I don't know why, but the name sounds familiar.

Sasuke _might_ have mentioned something...

I pretended to listen after all - was bored after the same stories of endless fucking with bimbos.

But whatever, I won't bail.

P.S. Kisame's laptop crashed - he dropped it inside the bath tub while showing again. I'll inform him though.

Itachi.

* * *

To: foolishlittlebrother; puppetsforlife; sharkface; worshipjashinbitch; moneyiseverything; tisagoodboy; iamgod 

From: bombsaretheshit

Subject: _Why god_

No. No. No.

Are you fucking serious, yeah?

This could not be happening. Leader-sama, I have an important appointment tomorrow... and my nurse will literally kill me if I did not turn up.

Tsundade? You mean the sexy blond chick with five daughters?

I heard of her.

Kisame told me his younger brother's schooling at Konoha High.

Suigetsu or something, yeah?

He said her daughters... are ugly.

Or so I heard.

No way I'm ditching my nurse - I mean appointment for them, yeah.

Please leader-sama, yeah.

Show mercy.

Lots of love,

Deidara

* * *

To: sharkface; worshipjashinbitch; moneyiseverything; tisagoodboy; iamgod; bombsaretheshit; foolishlittlebrother

From: puppetsforlife

Subject: _Because god is punishing you for being a man whore_

Noon. Be specific, leader.

I wouldn't want to come too early and _wait._

You know how much I hate to do that.

And... oh god.

Deidara - just, fucking shut up and stop whining.

Idiot brat, you in fact, don't have an appointment with anyone.

..Well except for Akio - probably another HIV infested bitch who you're going to fuck.

Tch. Typical.

Oh, Tsunade. The woman from Konoha?

She was a former doctor - the best actually, Chiyo baa-san wouldn't stop bitching about her.

It seems that she had beaten my grandma in a drinking contest.

Epic.

_Ugly? _Don't be jealous that there are girls prettier than you, brat.

P.S. Did Jiraya-san threatened to confiscate your bike and shred Mr- I mean... that, uh, thing that you sleep with every night, again?

Sasori.

* * *

To: sharkface; worshipjashinbitch; moneyiseverything; iamgod; bombsaretheshit; foolishlittlebrother; puppetsforlife

From: tisagoodboy

Subject: NEW GIRLS ARE THEY PRETTY

LEADER SAMA THERE'S NEW GIRLS. REALLY?

ARE THEY PRETTY

BECAUSE IF THEY ARE TOBI WILL HUG THEM

AND OF COURSE TOBI WILL TURN UP BECAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY

And Deidara sempai! You shouldn't say bad things about girls. You will hurt their feelings... and Tobi doesn't like it when girls cry. Because Tobi will be sad.

And Tobi don't like to be sad.

And I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW. TOBI'S FAVORITE SHOW IS ON

HEHEHEHEHHEHEHE GO POWERPUFFGIRLS

BYE

TOBI

* * *

To: sharkface; moneyiseverything; iamgod; bombsaretheshit; foolishlittlebrother; puppetsforlife; tisagoodboy

From: worshipjashinbitch

Subject: _Fuck. Fuckety _fuck.

Are you fucking around with me, leader?

Huh, are you?

Cause this is not fucking funny.

Sharkboy and I have plans. You know, the fucking usual, like what we always do on every Thursday?

Drinking. Yes, we're suppose to fucking drink our hearts out because we're cool like that. And you're asking - no _ordering _us to break our fucking tradition.

For girls. For a bunch of wimpy girls.

But... if Kisame's going then I guess I'm fucking going too.

And fuck, please. I'm not going to fucking bang any woman who is more than five years older than me. Dude, I'm not Deidara.

P.S. And YOU, Deidara, should stop breaking girls' virginity cause that is fucking sick. I mean dude, one day when a girl bitch slaps you for infecting her HIVS and getting her pregnant, I will be throwing my fucking head back and laugh at _you_.

P.P.S. Holy shit she had beaten your grandma in a drinking contest? Sasori, are you shiting me? Your fucking _grandma_. The last drinking session we had with Chiyo, she was still drinking even after Kisame and I woke up after passing out. And this hot blond chick had beaten _her_. Kisame, I think we had found a new drinking partner. Hell yeah!

P.P.P.S What leader, don't tell me you sleep with a bear... cause that would be fucking ridiculous. I mean you don't... do _you_?

Worshiper Of Jashin,

Hidan.

* * *

To: sharkface; iamgod; bombsaretheshit; foolishlittlebrother; puppetsforlife; tisagoodboy; worshipjashinbitch

From: moneyiseverything

Subject: _money_

Do I need to bring cash? Because I really don't like spending money.

Especially on other people who I've never met before.

Kakuzu

* * *

To: bombsaretheshit; puppetsforlife; sharkface; worshipjashinbitch; moneyiseverything; foolishlittlebrother; tisagoodboy 

From: iamgod

Subject: _Sigh... idiots. _

Because of all of you idiots, I'm having a migraine.

I've only gone for an hour... sigh.

Itachi, it's not surprising that Sasuke said something - Tsunade's girls are his schoolmates after all. Oh, make sure you do inform Kisame - I wouldn't want to snap his neck for no reason... right?

Deidara. Shut the fuck up. I don't give a shit if the girl you're gonna fuck is going to eat you alive or whatsoever, just be there. And I am in fact, showing you mercy for not killing you, so you have to deal with it. Am I fucking clear?

Sasori, you control your sex crazed partner. I don't care how you do it, but make sure he's there. Yes, she is indeed, from Konoha. I am not surprised - she won against Jiraya too.

And Hidan, no. I am not 'fucking' with you, nor do I sleep with a bear. The thought of me cuddling with a stuff toy is.. fuckingly absurd. And we are not having this conversation.

...You don't need to bring any cash, Kakuzu.

We're showing them around. Though I don't know what is there to show around Ame but - oh well.

Jiraya told me her daughters does have something in common with their mother - all of them are beast when drinking so.. I bet we're going to take them out drinking tomorrow?

P.S. Or maybe you do need to bring a little, Kakuzu.

Change of plans.

Meet at my house at 3.30 pm.

Don't be late.

And I will seriously kill you if you don't turn up.

Pein

* * *

"Do you think she's going to be really mad at us for showing up an hour late?" Temari asked, as she open the door and get out of the cab, Tenten following her. Karin shrugged, and follow suit, and so on. Pushing up her black rectangular framed glasses, she opened the trunk of the vehicle, taking out all of their luggages.

"She's going to be so furious. Trust me, I know. Once, I was late for training, and she literally kicked my ass!" Sakura exclaimed, widening her green eyes as she reminisce the horrible memory. The girl shuddered, while rubbing her skin, feeling cold all of a sudden, even though it's a sunny day. Hinata laughed, and sipped her mocha frappe while she took her own luggage, while the rest follow suit. "I wonder where is Tsunade, she's not picking up," sighed Ino, looking frustratedly at her pink sidekick. She pressed the call button again, looking intently at the screen, swearing and muttering curses under her breath.

And Sakura guess god finally answered her prayers because Tsunade did pick up the phone. Ino's sky blue eyes shone - like literally shone, because her eyes glittered, a wide smile plastered on her full lips.

"H-Hello Tsunade? Where are you, we've reached at the airport already.." Ino said, her eyes scan around the airport with minor interest, Hinata sat down at one of the chairs - looking at Ino questioningly, Temari sighed and scroll the numerous songs in her i pod, Tenten stood beside Ino while Karin lean her head on Sakura.

"What? You left? How are we suppose to get there then?" Ino practically yelled - attracting unwanted attention. The sisters' eyes were on her then, all of them feeling confused and baffled at the same time.

It seems that Tsunade said something important, because Ino's eyes are back to scanning again - looking for someone before saying,"I don't see her, Tsunade." Just when she's about to speak again, a black haired woman with the prettiest hazel eyes Sakura had ever seen, approached them with a smile. Ino turned to her sharply and asked,"Are you.. Shizune?" while the woman nodded and replied 'yes'. Shizune - a pretty name, Sakura mused, was wearing something casual yet she looked incredibly stunning; faded tight jeans with a black halter top, with black heels. "Wow, so you're Tsunade's - I mean mom's assistant? Mom has like shit loads of pretty people around her," Ino commented, gluing her eyes on Shizune, and ended the call.

Shizune smirked and laughed, while looking at all of us appreciatively, "Thank you, though, no way I could beat mistress Tsunade's beautiful daughters," she gushed - while all of them could only laugh. The black haired woman then open her purse and distributed five plane tickets to each of them. "Mistress Tsunade went to Amegakure first, somehow she knew you guys would be late, the reason why she ordered me to accompany you to Ame. Anyway, you guys arrived on time - any later you would be late for your plane." she said, walking towards the department to check in their luggages.

The girls boarded their plane after that - not bothering to look at the skies or whatsoever for their four hours of ride, since none of it sparkled up their interest. After a whole night of drinking - and Sakura bets they're going to drink again tonight, maybe go to a club too(even though they are underage...but what are fake id's for right?) and mingle and drunk dance and getting shitfaced... oh Sakura love the idea of getting shitfaced. This is what she needs, after being hot physically and mentally - even though she always had a charming personality, having a boy toy wouldn't be so bad right?

Nah, Karin do not think so. After the whole make over thingy, Karin is even more sexually active(if that's even possible - I mean she said hate sex is the in thing now) and Ino...is um, Inoing. Tenten and Temari are totally not her anything which sort of pisses her off little bit - because all of them are in this together, even if that sounds so typically gay. And Hinata... her sweet loving Hinata is still sweet and loving but..she's just a little more rough.

Sakura is the only one who didn't sleep throughout the plane ride - she isn't that tired...well, she's more to excited, hell - who wouldn't be? New place, killer house and tons of hot _bad_ guys. Mmmm... Sakura made a mental note to mingle with hot yummy bad boys only.

Because the good ones are getting dull.

Sakura snapped out of her day dream when Shizune shook her - cursing herself for being an idiot to not notice that the plane had landed and actually dar dreamed during the whole fucking plane ride. Whoa, four hours of sitting and dreaming but actually not sleeping? Yeah, a new record.

XxX

Pein is not pleased. Half an hour have past and they are still at the airport, waiting for Tsunade's assistant to call him. You might think he's overreacting - cause half an hour isn't that bad right?

Wrong.

How utterly wrong you are.

Not when you have a blond idiot - who could easily pass as a woman, having endless not to mention childish verbal fights with another bigger idiot(Seriously - did his mother threw him across the ward right after he was born?) who speaks as if he's a three year old. What ticks him off is the said girly man could actually continue to _entertain _him.

And whoever up there isn't making it any easier for him because his other members are fighting - well, not really a fight, since Kakuzu pulled Hidan by the collar when he tried to give a hard blow to Kisame's face when the blue haired man himself had landed one on Hidan. It's a wonder why aren't the security guards stopping them.

Oh right, they're_ the _Akatsuki for fuck's sake.

Pein sighed - once again, before rubbing his temples. "All of you.. just fucking _shut up_." He seethed, shooting glares at Hidan, Kisame, Deidare and Tobi - while the said names (except Tobi) grudgingly shut their mouth and stare angrily at something, the orange man with too many piercings couldn't care less.

"Why are they late?" Itachi spoke, his eyes didn't leave his poetry book, though, Pein knew very well he was masking is irritation and anger. Pein shrugged and was about to say something when his phone rang.

_Oh great, the fat nerdies are here,_ Deidara groaned grumpily, while glaring intensely at the back of Pein's head. Pein continue talking and walk to a direction - going to where the girls are, before sending them a glare not to wonder off. Honestly - they couldn't. Hidan just wants to ge out of here and get drunk, mingling with girls since the one they're supposed to escort are uh, ugly, Kisame didn't care so much about the looks - as long as they have a fuckable body, he's game. Deidara's happy as long as he found someone hotter than Akio - which is highly _impossible_, she is the hottest around Amegakure afterall. Itachi... he's just going with the flow, although, Sasuke did said something about.. Sakura isit? She confessed to Sasuke during elementary school and he pushed her off. And he told her she's fat and ugly now - what a shame really, she was a cute little thing... with a large forehead. Sasori's just annoyed with Deidara and Tobi, not caring whether the girls are hot or not. Kakuzu's ticked, because Pein told him to bring a little, ended up bringing more than five hundred bucks for ugly wimpy girls. Just great.

So when a shaken Pein returned with five hot - slash tattooed girls with curves in every angles, all they could do were to gape(for Deidara, Hidan, Kisame) and stare.

XxX

"Shizune? Who is this Pein guy?" I asked, stifling a laugh at his name. I mean seriously - which retarded parents would name a person 'Pein' anyway? That is just sad and ridiculous and... sad. Karin rolled her eyes at me - she probably thought I was just being immature but still -_ Pein_? "Don't be irritated at our dear Sakura, Karin - baby, because she does have a point." Ino smirked, giving a chaste kiss to Karin's cheek while the redhead just shrugged. Shizune raised her eyebrows and blush, impure thoughts ran through her mind.

"Um.. Are you guys uh.." she started, not daring to complete her question. Temari chuckled,"Nah, she wishes, but Karin has her sights on Sakura. Pig's just jealous, that's all." while Ino gave a playful punch to Temari. Hinata shook her head and looked around. "And.. why is he here exactly?" Shizune pause and looked at us, her reaction gave her away - that she is trying to sort out the words, which means some (un)pleasant news. "Well," she started, before looking at us again, her right hand scratching her head nervously,"I'm only going to escort you to Amegakure, that's all. Leave your luggages with me, and you guys are escorted by Pein and his members."

"Members?" Tenten questioned her, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Well... They're a gang. The Akatsuki, ever heard of them?" Wait. Hold up. The Akatsuki is going to give us a tour? "Are you serious? The Akatsuki? The fearsome gang in Amegakure? The one that Neji and Sasuke have been itching to join? That Akatsuki?" Tenten asked in glee, her eyes twinkling in pure joy. Shizune confirm it with a nod. Ino sighed heavenly,"I mean sure, they have a wicked reputation but... all of them are fucking sex gods." Karin's eyes sparkled up in interest. _Mmmm, bad and sexy? Sakura likey. _

"Sex gods? Well, that's a first," a deep velvet voice said, sending lovely thrilling chills to my spine. I turned my head and inwardly gasped, looking at him slowly(because I appreciate the view, and my, isn't it hot in here?) worn out vans, ripped black jeans that doesn't make him all faggoty ish(like someone I know.. that rhymes with saucecake and has a chicken ass for hair) a plain white see-through singlet(is that a fucking eight pack I see. OH IT IS. sa;kdfsfgeg) and a normal black and red jock jacket, that has a cloud design on his left chest.

When I saw his face, I nearly did the cliche fall while gaping because hell, isn't he a gorgeous thing.(His piercings are so fucking pretty. Especially the snakebites - makes me wanna mmm) And please, Haruno fucking Sakura do not tumble nor gape - well, caught gaping at least, because I am Haruno Sakura and I don't. Fer serious yo.

"-nd this is Sakura and bitch, stop staring." Tenten said, smacking my right arm, which startled me as I tried to regain my composure.

"Psht - please. I do not stare at uh, guys, even though they are hot and irresistible and hot and -mmmmm." I said, looking at him again, my head tilted to the right as I unconsciously licked my lips - while he let out a really sexy(fuck yeah) Adonis like smirk. I mean sure, I don't know what Adonis looked like but still - I bet this hot mysterious stranger is closest to it. My sisters shared a knowing look, before Karin smacked my left arm, tearing my gaze away to look at her, clearly annoyed.

"You were saying?" She taunted playfully while rolling her eyes. "That he's hot and... yeah. Oh right." Giving him another look, I stepped forward - three months of hard work and constantly flirting had finally paid off, "Sakura. You must be.. Pein?" He looked at me - mmm is that hunger in his eyes? While giving me another one of his sexy smirks, before nodding.

"Shit. Forehead's making a move on someone - this is epic." Ino's annoying voice cut in - the heated tension evaporated. I rolled my eyes while Pein gave out a disappointed sigh. I gave the sexy man another smile though, I was surprised that he returned it.

XxX

Pein looked around, realizing that he's actually was suppose to introduce them to the guys - not spend his time flirting with the sexy _pink_ haired girl.(She is more than a year younger than him so she is indeed, still a girl) A sexy one, at least. To say he was shocked was an understatement - he was flabbergasted. He didn't expect this at all - at least not this way, he's flirting wit a girl he just met for christ sake. He secretly took a glance at Sakura - vans shoes, slim long creamy legs in those tight denim shorts, with a black Ed Hardy tank top. His eyebrows raised when he saw the tattoo on her chest - that is definitely _unexpected,_ he wonders if she has more. A normal vertical labret piercing on her full lips, and long pink pale locks, with the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

Shaking his head, he watched as the girls handed their luggages to Shizune, and said their goodbyes. The girls turned to him then - Sakura's big green emerald questioned him; _what are you waiting for?_ The orange haired man could only chuckle, before nodding, asking them to follow him.

His guys were not that far, though, the two minutes walk towards where he previously stood was silent.

So when he finally arrived - with Sakura by his side, and the rest of her sisters were behind her, the guys looked at Deidara accusingly while the blond raised his hands in surrender. This confused the girls, though, Pein wouldn't bother explaining.

"So idiots," he started,"This is Sakura, Karin, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari. Be _nice_."

Then again, the guys could only stare - who could blame them? They expected the worst... not this.

"Well," Ino smirked,"Aren't you guys just _lovely_."

* * *

A/N: God. Finally. Took me awhile to finish this one, though, it clear that it has more than a few mistakes.


	3. thy sexual tension

"Why is Leader-sama so fucking late, un?" Deidara groaned - as he slumped down the chair, covering his face with his palms. Sasori shot him a glare to shut up - he was about to say something, but someone cut him off... again. "Dude, stop bitching. He will get here soon, man." Kisame said, as he gave a rough pat to Deidara's back - which caused the said blond to cringed.

Sasori was about to say something when he was interrupted (_again_) by Hidan's sudden gasp. The guys (even Itachi and Sasori himself) shot him a questioning look, it was very... odd and unusual for Hidan to suddenly gasp - or even gasp, for the matter because he's Hidan and he just_ doesn't_.

So when the guys followed his gaze, they saw their leader - with a _pink_... pink haired girl beside him, and four more girls behind her. There's no doubt that they are the girls they were expecting - only thing... they are not what they _expected_. To say they were shocked was an understatement - more to amaze and flabbergasted and a little bit... relieved?

It's not that they're shallow or anything but seriously - but five ugly fat girls, or five hot tattooed girls, isn't it obvious which one they're going to choose? The guys shot Deidara a look - especially Hidan.

_Dude, you said they're motherfuckingly ugly. Are you fucking blind - or are you just shiting with us? _

Deidara raised both of his hands - surrendering. He looked at the girls again - especially the pink haired girl who's standing beside their leader, he narrowed his eyes when they are standing a little bit too close for comfort, before looking at Hidan again.

_I don't know shit. That's what Kisame's little brother told me un. _

"So idiots," Pein said - smirking, (payback indeed) " This is Sakura, Karin, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari. Be _nice._"

XxX

_Sakura. _

Itachi's onyx eyes glued only to the pink haired girl - inwardly admiring how... much she'd grown since he last saw her. He suppose she doesn't remember him - and he couldn't blame her, she was the girl with a wide forehead, who has been mercifully rejected by his younger brother and that is the only memory of her he held on until today.

His eyes traveled to her sisters - smirking to a certain platinum blond, who has been watching him - he noticed, since the first moment she laid eyes on him.

"Well - hello there, sexy." she purred/winked, a sly smile stretched her lips.

The redhead who is standing lazily beside her snorted, while shaking her head side to side. The blond narrowed her eyes at her, and flicked her the middle finger. "Fuck off Karin - _I_ saw him first."

Itachi raised both of his eyebrows, clearly amused by the newcomers. He could feel the glares he received from most of his so called friends, Hidan and Kisame didn't bother to hide their disappointed groans. The redhead girl who is called Karin snorted again, giving the blond a look. "Why so desperate? You can have him Ino. I don't go for girly looking guys."

Sakura, the brunette and the another darker blond snickered, while the violet haired girl opened her mouth to a small 'O'. Their leader coughed - a poor attempt to mask his laughter. The rest of the guys didn't bother masking; Hidan and Kisame are the loudest of them all, even Kakuzu and Sasori gave out a small chuckle.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Karin, who shrugged indifferently and went back to examine her nails. Ino gawked at Karin - widening her sky blue eyes. "What, un?" All eyes turned to Deidara - who's looking slightly flustered. Karin, who is clearly annoyed now, rolled her eyes at the two blonds - her left hand resting on her hip.

"Did I stutter blondie? I. Don't. Go. For. Girly. Guys. 'Sides," she said, suddenly walking towards Kisame, much to their surprise - giving the poor guy a smirk, while slyly touching his arm,"Muscles guys are my thing. Seriously, look at what we can do with all that stamina."

Kisame caught on and give her his own smirk, his hands sneakily roaming down her sides - his eyes gaze into hers, to her breasts - then to her eyes again.

"Mmm, you like the big ones, big boy?"

Big boy? Well, well well. The blue haired man really like where this is going. He really likes this. "Kisame, babe. The name's Kisame, and yeah. The big ones with a hot face's really hard to ignore."

"Ki-sa-me." He watched the way her tongue roll - sexily, he might add - calling out _his_ name, using that sinful mouth of hers, he could smell her cherry coated lip gloss and it's really intoxicating. "You know, I think blue is very... _hot_." Once the words left her mouth, Kisame's smirk widened, gaining confidence. "Really? I think girls with specs are even _hotter_."

Itachi stared at both of them then - trying his hardest, to mask his shock which is a relief, because well, he didn't give anything out. That's good right? He looked at the others; Karin's sisters didn't looked even a little bit surprised - like this is a normal thing, well except for Ino - she looked a little bit defeated though. He wouldn't' blame her, Karin just blew him off for Kisame. Tsk.

He then looked at his so called friends, and tried his hardest not to laugh. Deidara and Hidan looked like they just saw their leader singing while doing the dishes. And Itachi feels like slapping himself for saying that because now he is imagining their leader singing while doing the dishes.

Anyway, back to Kisame and Karin who are now sucking each others faces and... wow. Sexual tension, seriously. Kakuzu looks like he doesn't give a shit - which is normal cause he couldn't care less about anything.. unless it involves his money. Sasori.. well he did gape a little bit. And Tobi... he sighed heavily. Tobi is _tobing_ - his right palm slapped across his face, covering his eyes while screaming out things like,'Ahh Tobi's eyes are burning. Help Tobi please!'

His friends are idiots. And leader.. Itachi's raised both of his eyebrows. Pein is currently staring intently at Sakura. And Itachi bets she knows that his leader is checking her out. He didn't even bother to hide it. This is definitely a shocking news, though. After the brother rivalry/war between Nagato and Pein over Konan, Pein looked like he lost his interest in girls.. Itachi even suspected he's gay after his heart break. He sleeps with a bear who he named 'Mr Fluffly' after all. If that's isn't gay then what is?

Itachi shook his head at the forbidden thought and stare at both of them. Should he feel relieved that Pein took an interest in the pink haired girl? At least he wouldn't be so uptight anymore right? His thoughts are blocked then, when Ino came to him.

"You're totally into me aren't you? 'Cause if you're not, then it's 'kay cuz I don't like guys who act hard to get. Tiring you know?"

Itachi chuckled.

"I don't like girls who act hard to get too."

Ino smirked then, twirling one strand of her blond hair with her index finger.

"Really? Then I think you and I should make out."

XxX

"Like a g6, like a g6" I hummed, siting comfortable beside Hinata. She's currently in a 'deep conversation' with Tobi - which is utterly impossible and ridiculous because he's Tobi. I mean sure, I just know the guy but seriously, after studying his so called 'nature', screaming like a three year old and speaks as though he is a third person... yeah, he's definitely a retard. I'ma look out for Hinata.

If she have the hots for him, then that wouldn't be too bad because he seemed like a sweet guy... Despite the retardedness, the stupid eye patch that's currently covering his left eye... and must I explain more? He's Tobi. She's Hinata. Talk about a crack couple.

I looked around the club, scanning with minor interest; subconsciously watching as Kisame's dry humping Karin, Ino's macking with Itachi at one of the corners, Tenten's talking about who knows what with Kakuzu, Temari's in a drinking contest with Hidan - and it looks like she's winning, Deidara's making out with one of his many girlfriends, and Sasori's just.. talking to some other girl. I was a bit disappointed when I didn't see Pein. It's not that I want him or anything - psht, it's nothing like that.

I sighed and got up from the couch, and headed straight to the bar without a second thought.

"The strongest thing you got," I ordered, sliding onto one of the bar-stools. It's not as if I wanted to get shitfaced because of Sasuke, no, I'm over him already - _hello_. It's just that I'm feeling kind off lonely you know? And it's not as if I'm not into Pein, cause well, he's hot as hell and I wouldn't mind making out with him.. or getting laid but still. Ugh god. And speaking of Pein, where the hell _is_ he? I shook my head at the thought, instead, I stared at the endless collection of rum and whiskey and scotch, making sure to keep my focus on the bottles and nothing else.

The bartender - another hot and yummy thing (seriously, a kanji love tattoo at his forehead - what a fucking _badass_), slides me my drink and.. ooh, a piece of paper. I looked up to find him smirking, and I smile/winked. He mouthed, 'call me' while I nodded eagerly.

I slipped the paper into my denim shorts as I chugged down my drink and ordered another one, and another one, and so on. I drank myself into oblivion, not caring about anything else in the world. One thing sure; I need to get really drunk, because everything will be twice the fun.

When the familiar techno tune of 'I like that' blasted through the speakers, I chugged once more, and literally ran towards the dance floor; twisting my waist, shaking my body in every possible ways that could turn men on. I could feel their gaze on me, and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy their attention.

I then felt a body - _male _body pressed against my back, the first male, who is brave and sexy enough to dance with _moi_. I didn't bother turning around; the guys who danced with me before are hot, or think they're hot but I like both either ways, so I don't really mind. I smirked as I grind my ass against his groin, I could feel him stiffen but I didn't care. He's the one who came to me - he'd better be prepared.

His hands rested on my hips then, I could feel his hot breaths my ear and I shivered - closing my eyes relish in what this hot stranger did to me. He noticed it too - well, at east I hope he does. I quickened my pace when I felt his crotch bulging out, feeling satisfied at myself for successfully turning this stranger on. He stiffen once more, his grip on my hips was more forceful. "Sakura," he breathed. "Don't."

I turned around sharply then - and inwardly gasped (again) as I faced with one of the fiercest gang leader. Yeah, you guessed it right. Who else if it isn't Pein? So he was here all along - watching me, which means, he _is_ interested in me too. This is all too great. I smirked at him then, as I looked down his pants. I didn't know where I gained my confidence; but when I saw his shocked face, I lowered my hand and played with his zipper, pressing my tits towards his hard chest.

"Why?" I asked, feigning innocence.

He widened his eyes, and bit his lip - looking so unsure. But when he saw my teasing face, he narrowed his eyes and wrapped his toned arms around my waist, looking down at me, while I dared myself to look up at his pretty pretty ringed eyes. "Well, well well," He started, his lips formed into a sly grin,"You little vixen."

"Am I?" I asked, before crashing my lips to his, kissing him harshly - while he returned the gesture.

In that moment, I didn't care then; call me a slut or a whore - whatever, I am getting some tonight.

XxX

"Bitchhhhh... Bitch - wher whehe where's Sakurahhh?" Ino slurred, pulling Karin's shirt - while Itachi holds her in place. Karin raised her eyebrows at Ino and shook her head. It's not that's she's not tipsy - she's the only one that's sober enough to take care of her drunken sisters. "Sakura's with Pein, we're going home now, Ino." Karin said gently as possible, while the blond nodded her head slowly and stumbled towards exit, with Itachi.

Karin turned to Kisame - watching as he carry a drunken Temari and Hidan, before asking,"So, Deidara and Sasori's a no-go?"

Kisame shook his head, and walked out of the club, Karin follow suit. They got on the Tobi mobile/truck(which is a kickass truck) - apparrently Tobi's the designated driver, with Hinata's at the front seat. Pein and Sakura dissappeard to god knows where; Itachi's giving Ino a ride home, Tenten and Kakuzu are still in the middle of a conversation... Karin rolled her eyes at this, Hidan and Temari are talking about camels and boobs - which is creepy and odd.

"Troublesome people," Kakuzu tsked at Hidan and Temari, "Wasting my god damned money on alcohol."

Tenten narrowed her eyes, and give him a punch in the shoulders.

"Shut up, I'm having a hangover. And stop dissing on the alcohol. It's like... the holy water. That comes from the rain. No, no from the god's of alcohol."

"Yeah - yeah... alcohol's really niceeeee... you f-fucking bitch Kakuzu. Live up a... a... little." Hidan slurred casually.

Temari nodded and clapped her hands, giggling at Hidan.

Karin slumped down her seat and sighed heavily while rolling her eyes.

* * *

A/n:Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter ;D


	4. one of those dayz

"Tenten."

Who's... who's...

Who's annoying voice is calling her?

"Tenten... Tenten!"

There it is again. God, can't a girl have some peace around here? The brunette yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes - opening them ever so slowly, to find a.. yummy large sized burrito staring at her with huge eyes, a disgusting mustache over it's upper lip. Tenten smiled deviously, and got up from her... hot dog bun bed... (it's a wonder how is she still clean, and not smeared with ketchup) and run towards the living burrito. It screamed - much to her surprise because, duh, since when does living burritos yell? Oh yeah, it's a living burrito for fuck's sake. Duh - Tenten, how dumb can you get?

Her thoughts are blocked by the rumbling sound of her stomach, and she's ever determined to catch the burrito - no, Pablo. Yes, it looks like Pablo, so she shall call it Pablo. Tenten frowned - for a burrito, Pablo's pretty fast - and it doesn't even have legs for god's sake.

"Tenten, you can't catch me!"

Oh hell _no_. Pablo's going down. Downer than down. Downer than the depths of hell. Downer than... well whatever it is, Pablo is still going down down down.. her stomach. A new mission, she assigned for herself; To catch Pablo. And so she pull out her kickass ninja skills and finally... _finally _caught Pablo. Tenten licked her lips and took the first bite.

"Ow - fuck, Tenten you loser! Don't bite my finger you bitch!"

The brunette looked confusingly at Pablo - who is starting to look like.. uh, Ino. She rubbed her eyes again - and repeated what she did before the Pablo and the chasing(it's like de ja vu all over again,) only to find that she's staring into Ino's angry sky blue eyes glaring her hazel brown orbs.

Tenten then look around her surroundings, her eyes adjusting to the new environment. She's at a bedroom - she realised, and her bed is definetlely is not a hotdog bun, much to her disappointment. And what's worst, all her sisters were there to witnessed her unusual behavior.

"Dude - where's Pablo? And my hot dog bun bed!" she heard herself exclaiming, towards Ino.

The said blond - no in fact, all of them were looking at her as if she's whack, as if she's a gone case. Tenten raised both of her hands. "What?" she asked defensively.

Karin - who watched everything from the start, leaned against her sister's bedroom door and shook her head, sighing, "I don't even want to know," before walking out to the kitchen.

**XxX**

**Cause Darling You'll Be Begging For More.**

* * *

To: cherryxisthyshitz; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; fanzaretheinthangggg; danceliketheresnotmr, shybutnotshygirl

From: theblondbitxch

Subject: _'cuz Tsunade is tripping_

Nah, I'm lying... Tsunade ain't tripping at all. She's just curious why we skipped our first day of school today. 'Cuz you know... we promised her that we would go, and I was actually looking forward to my first not really sophomore year of high school but when I woke up...

To find myself in the hands and arms and legs and..(you got my point but still) of _Uchiha Itachi_... and yeah, you guessed it - I freaked out.

But seriously, where are you bitches? I'm in his apartment - eating his yummy home cooked pancakes. This guy has everything - the yuummy eyes, the yummy body, the personality and god, can he _cook_. How perfect can he ever get - Karin, don't even think of dissing mah boy toy 'cuz Ino will get really really mad.

Text me back immediately, or.. (shit I have no decent comebacks)

xoxo,

Ino.

* * *

To: theblondebitxch; cherryxisthyshitz; fanzaretheinthangggg; danceliketheresnotmr; shybutnotshygirl

From: becauseIcouldbreakyourballs

Subject: _you fail, Ino, you fucking_ failed

The tittle elaborates everything. Period.

Well, I'm glad that I don't find myself in the hands of an Uchiha, cuz I would punch him if he's even thinking of touching my skin - no shit. I'm in this weird house with Kakuzu, Hinata and Tobi; they're still sleeping so don't expect a text from her. I couldn't care less actually, school's school, even if we're slightly... better looking than before, but still it's _school_. What's there to be excited about, you boar?

I'm hungry. I had the same dream - you know the one about the Pablo? And me accidentally biting your hand - yeah that one. Shit, thinking about it makes me more hungry-ughr, if that's even a word. I'm craving for burritos and hot dog buns for god's sake.

...I'm on Karin with this one. Maybe one day, Karin and I should sing 'That dude looks like a lady' by Aerosmith to your 'boytoy'. Maybe he would actually show an emotion - unlike his stick-up-a-pole-in-his-ass brother. Sasu- oh yeah, his name is forbidden. (I IZ SO SORRY SAKURA, I almost SAID IT)

I texted you thirty minutes later. Whatchu gonna do about it huhhhhh?

Weapon Mistress,

Tenten

* * *

To: becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; theblondebitxch; cherryxisthyshitz; fanzaretheinthangggg; shybutnotshygirl

From: danceliketheresnotmr

Subject: _be kind, my dear sisters_

Tsk.

It's only ten in the morning and you guys are so fucking annoying already.

Le sigh.

Tenten - be a little more girly will you? You don't punch the lights out of a hot guy, you have sex with them. It's unwritten in our book, but I'ma add them so Tenten would stop being so uptight and get some. Oh darling, you're at our new house - fucking awesome isn't it? I stopped by and threw you guys in the mansion, mind you, and went to Kisame's place.

School? School are for looserz, even Tsunade knew that. God Ino, you're such a dunce(in case you don't understand what this mean, har har - go check the _dictionary_)

My my - you got over Sasuke and went to his older brother huh? Why not go to daddy Uchiha while you're at it? I just ate a simple yet appetizing ham and cheese sandwich earlier. Kisame bought it for us, but still. That was.. uh, sweet of him?

Tenten, darling, you're brilliant. I'm listening to them now- don't you know Steve Tyler used to be such a stud when he's younger? Mmm, yummy.

Shit. I typed Sasuke's name. And I just typed it again. Sorry Sak- I'm too lazy to retype all over again so... I'll kneel down and kiss your toes if you want me to. Seriously.

I just had the awesomest hate sex with Kisame.

The best - ever.

Be jealous.

Karin.

* * *

To: daceliketheresnotmr; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; theblondebitcxch;cherryxisthyshitz; shybutnotshygirl

From: fanzaretheinthanggg

Subject: _all of you are _whores

And apparently I'm one too.

Well Ino, I'm glad that you're happy with you 'boytoy', but seriously. HELP ME.

I'm stuck with a loud-mouth-sailor-wannabe-asshole. Fer serious. He wouldn't stop touching me(not that I blame him though, I am a hot mama) but still! So because of that, we ended up having sex for five fucking times and I'm fucking shagged now.

I don't remember being this tired - other than training, but that's different. He's rough, but I'm not complaining. I love his roughness... It's fucking sexy.

I'm going to be soar for a week - but it's 'kay cuz it's totally worth it.(So Karin, I ain't jealous.) Dudes - I'll make sure to bring a camera when you guys sing that to the Uchiha. Man - that will be epic.

Ugh, I would totally meet you guys right now, but I couldn't force my way out of Hidan's tight grip. Seriously - have you seen the boy? He's fucking ripped!

'Sides, I'm tired too. So... I'll be going back to sleep.

Call me if anything interesting happens k.

Bye girls. Love you.

Temari.

* * *

To: fanzaretheinthangggg; danceliketheresnotmr; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; theblondebitcxch; shybutnotshygirl

From: cherryxisthyshitz

Subject: _... i couldn't think of one. hangover bitch_

YES.

Hangover iz a bitch. Cuz you know why? When I was kissing Pein and almost did it again (shut up, he's hot. sakura likey) I had to rush to the toilet and vomit my guts out. It was embarrassing and disgusting. The awesome part is - he was there to witness everything.

Fuck. My. Life.

Sigh... but itz all good 'cuz I brushed my teeth(real hard) and we make out again and did it again and showered and did it again and... yeah you got my point. He wasn't exactly gentle, but oh well, I was having the time of my life. He's sleeping now - like a cute little baby (insert awwwwwws here)

Okay I know it's weird that I find the most fiercest gang leader cute but still... he's cute. And hot. And ripped. (well not ripped as Hidan or Kisame but still, yum)

Karin baby, yes, Steve Tyler iz hot, but seriously no one could beat Miljenko Matijevic.

Oh, Pein's waking up.

Bye girls ;D

Sakura.

P.S. I don't give a flying fuck for Sasuke anymore, he could kiss my ass for all I care.

* * *

"Babe?" Pein murmured, before pressing his soft lips against her spine. Sakura shivered and leaned on to him more, before replying,"Mmm?"

He turned her around so that she's facing him - even with closed eyes she could feel his intense gaze on her; studying her features. Pein caressed her cheek and smiled - it was rare for him to do so, but it's alright because she couldn't see anything. He pressed his lips on her forehead and stay there for a minute or two, before slowly going down; to her eyes, her nose, her mouth and finally, her soft creamy neck.

Sakura sighed and lean towards his blissful touch, she accidentally let out a disappointing moan when he pulled away.

"We gotta go, meeting the guys in five."

The rosette frown and turned around, taking his arms and place it on her hip. "Don't wanna." she simply said. From her neck, she could feel his lips turning upwards - as if that's the words he's been wanting to hear.

Pein chuckled, and gave in, sleeping with an angel in his arms.


	5. like a fucking mantra

"You fucking bitch!"

Temari glared. She glared menacingly at the white haired man - who is now grabbing his crotch, howling in pain. Did-did he just called her a... bitch? Now, Temari don't have super hearing senses like Hinata, but she's very sure that he just called her a 'fucking bitch'.

"Seriously - what the fucking fuck are you thinking huh? Jeez, don't you know how fucking heavy you are?"

Temari tensed - she stood still, trying not to let the anger overtake her whole, counting _one, three, four_, and again, _one, two, three, four, _taking in deep long breaths - making full use of what she learn in yoga class. She could feel the anger draining, well until- she felt someone_ flicking _her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly, her black onyx stared into his violet orbs. The blond frowned. This would have been a romantic scene, she laughed humorlessly, but she knew, he's going to spoil the moment by opening that mouth of his.

And like she predicted, Hidan did.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you mentally deaf - seriously, you look fucking stupid."

Ugh... what an _ass_. Why, god, must the handsome-close-to-almost-perfect have an extra package with them? Extra ass-ish package that us girls have to tolerate to keep them. Wait - what?

Is_ she _going to keep him? _No, _she said to herself, after a long pause. He's just a... another fuck, that's all. Yeah, that's it.

Another hot/ripped fuck. Nothing else. She's going to ignore him and get on with her life. Nodding to herself - for making a pretty much 'wise' decision, she walked past Hidan, oblivious to his questioning look as stepped into his bathroom, to take a long hot shower.

Hidan stood there motionless - feeling so confused by her strange behavior that he has question marks popping out of his head. When he heard the shower water running, he shrugged and stripped, running into the bathroom.

"Hidan! You fucker-mmmm,"

...Such a 'wise' decision, indeed.

**XxX**

**Cause Darling You'll be begging for more.**

"Hey Hina, what's cooking?" Tenten asked innocently, wrapping both of her arms around her petite waist while peeking over her left shoulder. "Blueberry pancakes for you, plain for me." Hinata answered with one of her sweetest smiles. Tenten returned the gesture and peck her cheek with her soft lips, before leaning her head on the violet haired girl's shoulder blade.

Hinata sighed, but allow Tenten to do whatever she wanted. Tenten wasn't as strong as she seemed, she's actually more emotional and bitchier than Karin or Ino, but she doesn't really like to show it. Well, except for herself, of course, because she always see everything first hand. Hinata didn't mind Tenten's hugs or her small pecks, it was.. oddly comforting.

"Well... That's highly surprising. I didn't know you both are lesbians."

Hinata gasped and dropped their breakfast by accident, startled by the intruders. Tenten frowned in annoyance and turned around, narrowing her eyes at the new comers.

"Why, jealous you can't get some?"

Deidara leaned against the dining table and made a 'hmpf' sound, as if to disagree with Tenten's ridiculous question.

"What's that suppose to mean, sheman?"

Deidara's eyes widened, mouth agape, before pointing a finger at Tenten accusingly, "Y-y-you just called me...a _what_?"

Hinata cast a worried glance at Tenten. Placing her right hand on the brunette's shoulder, Hinata shook her head as a warning, to not start anything unnecessary. Tenten sighed and shrugged indifferently, grudgingly giving in to her foster sister. The blond man saw this and smirked, wanting to use this as an advantage to taunt the brunette even further, but before he could even open his mouth, he was dragged by the collar by a certain red haired man.

"The fuck, Sasori, un!"

Sasori pulled the blond haired man's collar, grabbing his car keys with his free hand, then turn to Tenten and Hinata. The violet haired girl raised her eyebrow questionably while the brunette forced out a 'what'. Sasori eyed at the girls' ruin breakfast, then to the girls. "Hungry? Let's go to Mac, my treat."

"What the - is this some kind of joke?"

Deidara pull out of his grip and protest,"Yeah, danna un! Why are you dragging me along too?"

The red haired man sighed and merely shrugged. "You're the one who dropped their pancakes. Kakuzu and Tobi are coming along too. If you girls don't wanna come with, it's cool." Sasori turned around and dragged Deidara out of the kitchen, towards his car. Hinata linked arms with Tenten, looking up pleadingly. "Come on, ten, please?"

Tenten sighed. "Oh what the hell. As long as he's treating!"

xXx

"Come on, they are waiting for us already... we should go." Karin moaned through kisses, though, she didn't make any effort to pull away either. Kisame acted as though she never said anything and continue kissing her jaw, trailing butterfly kisses down her neck to her...

"Whoa, cowboy, slow down. I just took a shower and there's no way in hell I'm going to take it again. So keep it in your pants, alright babe?" Karin teased, pressing both of her hands against Kisame's hard rock abs. Smirking, the blue haired man gave one last kiss to Karin before pulling away completely. Karin huffed and stood up, re applying her cherry coated lip gloss for the third time now. "Dude, you know how much I love your dick but you really have to start to control yourself.''

Kisame snorted and put on his akatsuki jacket. "Me? Control myself? Look who's talking, pumpkin. You're a beast in bed. One little hickey and you're all turned on. And you're complaining about what again?"

Karin scoffed.

"_Excuse me_?"

Kisame walked out of the toilet and gave Karin one of his toothy smile. He glanced at the clock and clucked this tongue disapprovingly. "You know babe, Pein's gonna hang me for being late, we can continue this later. So let's go, shall we?"

Karin stared at Kisame's retreating figure. _So that's how he want to play it huh? Fine. _She swallowed a comeback and what's left of her pride and grudgingly followed Kisame out of his apartment, and to his car.

* * *

To: cherryxisthyshitz; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; fanzaretheinthangggg; theblondbitxch; shybutnotshygirl

From: danceliketheresnotmr

Subject: _starting from square one_

Kisame is such an... ass. Okay, he's not entirely an ass because I'm a bitch but that's not the point. The point is; I am suppose to be in control here. If this were to be a bondage movie, I am suppose to be his mistress and he's suppose to be the one begging for pleasure! But why does it seems like the roles have been switched? Man - I'm tripping aren't I? God, I need help. A.S.A.P.

Speaking of help, where the fuck are you guys? I mean other than Hinata and Tenten, cause I'm meeting you babies at mac. But Kisame did mentioned Pein, so Cherry, I guess you'll be there too. TEMARI AND INO, YOU SKANKY BLONDS MEET US THERE OR I'LL... I'll... I'LL DIE. Really.

Love you,

Karin.

* * *

To: danceliketheresnotmr; cherryxisthyshitz; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; fanzaretheinthangggg; theblondbixtch

From: shybutnotshygirl

Subject: _what._

You think you have problems?

You know I love you and all but honestly... a bondage movie. Really, Karin? Don't you know how red was my face when I read that? It is unhealthy and I have to lie to Sasori because he insisted to take me to the hospital! Oh my fucking god, don't you know how humiliating it is? Normally I don't curse but this is an exception because I am pissed and embarrassed and... oh god. I am dying. I am dying. A cute sex god like Sasori witnessing something... ugh I'm dying, I'm dying...

..Okay sorry. Blame the sugar rush.

Breathe, Karin, breathe. Hee hoo, hee hoo, hee hoo.

Feeling better already? Well good cuz when you get here, I am going to kill you.

P.S. Tenten's phone kind off died, cause she's too lazy to charge, but she's totally on my side with this. YOU'RE GOING DOWN KARIN.

Notshyanymore,

Hinata.

* * *

To: shybutnotshygirl; danceliketheresnotmr; cherryxisthyshitz; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; fanzaretheinthangggg

From: theblondbixtch

Subject: _whoa_

Congrats you Hinata! I never thought you had it in you. I am so proud, really... It feels like just yesterday when we're still at Konoha and..sigh. They grew up so fast.

Okay sob story over.

Karin, honey, you have to chill, okay? Stop tripping, why are you so uptight? Live a little, it's not like you fell in love with the boy right? ...I am serious, you did not fall for him right? Because if you did, then I have nothing to say because I am totally against it. Fer serious.

But since it's you, I bet you didn't because you're you. Anyway all of this is making my pretty little blond head hurts, so let's head to the spa later shall we? And maybe we could... teehee, drink again. You girls in?

'Tachi and I are on our way now. I'll make sure he drives faster so I could watch Hinata kill you.

xoxo

Ino

* * *

To: theblondbixtch; shybutnotshygirl; danceliketherenotmr; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; fanzaretheinthangggg

From: cherryxisthyshitz

Subject: _...i have nothing to say_

And the subject explains everything because I have, in fact, nothing educational and logical to say except for... WHAT THE FUCK GIRLS. All of you are tripping. Temari called me a while ago to whine about what an asshole Hidan is, and well congratulations, because Temari, Karin, YOU GIRLS SUCK AT CHOOSING GUYS. I'll grade you a big bloody fat F. Seriously.

Anyway, girls, I think our innocent Hina has a c-r-u-s-h on ze hot Casanova. (you know the only guy in the group who has like red hair) Hinata if you need any pep talks on how to seduce a guy... ask Karin and Ino. They're experts at it. Trust me. Actually, don't trust me, because trusting me means you have to trust them, so no.

Oh and earth to Ino, we got SCHOOL tomorrow. Even though Tsunade is cool with us skipping school today, she'll cut our heads off if we ditch school tomorrow. So... no drinking. Unless, we somehow can magically control ourselves(which is highly impossible, you guys are bad drinkers and hideous drunks) AND wake up early for school tomorrow.. then fine, we can drink. Again.

Pein told me the guys goes to the same school as us. AWESOMEZZZZZ.

I'm on my way there.

P.S. Oh hoooooooo, it's 'Tachi' now? Barf.

Sakura.

* * *

To: cherryxisthyshitz, theblondbixtch; shybutnotshygirl; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; fanzaretheinthangggg

From: danceliketheresnotmr

Subject: _fine, kill me then_

Shoot me, oh lord Hinata. Shoot me with your insensitive words because idgaf. Temari thinks I'm overreacting which I am not, thank you very much.

You know, you girls are suppose to give me words of encouragement, not insults, or any sarcastic remarks. That means you, Sakura. But it's okay, because being the kickass bitch I am, I will forgive you girls and ignore the fact that all of you had just insulted me mercilessly.

Speaking of insults, Temari told me that Hidan called her 'heavy'. Which is crossing the line, because only we can call her fat. To say she was pissed.. no, she's fucking furious because we're in Kisame's car right now, and she's doing nothing but glaring intently at the back of Hidan's head.

It's scary.

Want to know what's scarier? Hidan kept insulting her and wouldn't _shut the fuck up._ This is getting more serious as we speak because she's swallowing every comeback and muttering things like 'another fuck' or something. Like a fucking mantra. We need that spa session, and drinking. Hell yes, we need to drink again tonight. I'll ask Kisame to buy the good stuff.

We'll be reaching in 10. See you.

P.S. HAHAHAHAHA, throw your barf at his hair, I dare you.

Your lovely,

Karin


	6. because guys with long hair are trannys

"So like the chicken said to the horse, why the _long_ face!"

Ino laughed like it was the funniest thing ever - chewing a french fry while slapping her right hand on top of a table continuously. Temari - who sat at the right side of Ino moved two inches away, bumping against Hidan. Both of the girls and guys stared at the platinum blond as if she's an idiot, Tenten slapped her forehead with both of her hands. Before Kisame and Hidan could say anything insulting, Pein shot them a warning look.

Karin sympathizes with Tenten - patting the brunette's back, while cooing,"Yes, baby, I feel your pain."

Ino looked questioningly at them, one perfect eyebrow raised.

"Pig. It's not funny. At all."

The blond rolled her eyes at Sakura's comment. Flipping her hair to the left she scoffed,''Oh please, Sak - you don't know humour. Right 'Tachi?" She smiled at Itachi - who nodded and forced a pained smile towards her. Ino took his nodding as an agreement, smiling triumphantly at her foster sisters.

Tobi raised his left hand. "May Tobi please say something?"

Sasori sighed,"Just say it Tobi."

Tobi turned to look at Ino, giving her an adorable smile. "Tobi thinks miss blond is very pretty," he started - making Ino felt flattered to the point she blushed, which is outrageous because Ino never blushes. Except now. "but... Tobi thinks miss blond don't tell very funny jokes."

"Ooh burn!" Tenten shouted, earning laughters from everyone, except for the said blond.

**XxX**

**Cause Darling You'll Be Begging For More**

Sakura never liked guys with long hair, and that includes pretty boys, with a pretty face, plus long hair. It makes her feel... intimidated of her own sex appeal because pretty boys are pretty and the long hair makes them look more of a girl, than a guy. Take Neji for an instance - force him into wearing mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss and put boobs on him... wala, a beautiful girl. When Sasuke moved from Oto to Konoha, she admitted, she was swoon away by his looks... and so on. Instead of paying attention to her, like a normal guy would, he hit on _Neji_ instead.

Let say she was depressed and humiliated - and her woman pride, yeah, she thought she would be scarred for life. But that wasn't the case, thank god, because she would be still mourning and sobbing and _angstying_, which is really cramping her style cuz she's Haruno Sakura and she doesn't roll that way.

Though, that doesn't change the fact that she dislike guys with long hair. It's not that she have something against them or anything... (coughitachicoughdeidaracough) no, she doesn't, she swear.

So when Itachi stared at her, raping her with his black black black eyes of his, she gulped. It wasn't her fault, you know, for opening her big fat mouth, she didn't mean to offend him or anything, but saying 'no offense' is not the right thing to say right now, because it's clear that he is, in fact, offended. Saying 'no offense' is stupid anyway, because the person will still be offended and insulted.

Sakura didn't mean it. It was just suppose to be a... friendly conversation, to mingle with her sisters' uh, boy toys? Something like that.

It started with a friendly,"Hello," and he stared at her as if she's an alien from Venus. See how she didn't use the cliche 'girl from mars?'.

Well, Sakura will tend to get very... _nervous_ and _twitchy_ and _sweaty_ and _all wrong _when she's trying to be _nice_, and the other party choose not to comply and stare at her like an idiot she is. She'll blabber stupid stuffs like unicorns and rainbows and ponies, and Sakura thinks, that she rather spout things like that, instead of saying, "Your hair... is long. Longer than mine... like a girl. H-How is that possible? Are you secretly screwing Kisame?" Especially the last one, god, everyone knows he and Ino are screwing each other.. so where did that came from? _Like whoa, and stop for a while, are you trying to dig your own grave, you stupid bitch? _

So when everyone sorta freezes and stared at her, and gaping and staring and choking and _staring_, Sakura sucks in air through her teeth.. and dared herself to gaze at Itachi's black black eyes.

"_What_?"

Oh oh. Oh oh, he's going to blow. Sakura didn't know the Itachi Uchiha personally, but she heard rumours. Hell, she heard rumours of the whole entire gang on how intimidating and scary they are and so on, so forth. She didn't think he would be that mad... right? Though, his tone tells otherwise. She is so _screwed_.

Or maybe she is not screwed because she could tell Pein that it was unintentional and he could talk things with Itachi. Hmmmm.. having a...whatever relationship they're having right now, does have it's advantageous huh. Since he's the big bad leader and everything.

But that didn't stop her from opening her big fat mouth and answer stupidly, she might add, that what supposed to be an explanation for blurting out like that. His eyes narrowed even further when she said,"I mean.. uh, um.. I know you're like screwing Ino. Like duh, who doesn't know that right like duh. Huh, I mean like your hair is long, and silky and like you know, nice. And silky. Tell me, what shampoo did you use, cuz like, it smells like strawberries, the one I used to use two years ago." He continued to stare, they continued to gape, and she continued to sweat.

"Not saying you're a girl, or anything. Cuz you sorta look like one. Deidara too you know." _Shut up, Sakura, shut your big mouth up. _"I mean like, you know, apply a coat of lip gloss and eyeliner, both of you will look better than Ino ha ha ha."

Tenten was the first one to burst into laughter, clutching her stomach painfully, tears visible. Karin follow suit, then the rest of the guys. Pein raised his eyebrow at her, coughing and smiling, while he wrapped both of his arms around her from behind. She leaned onto his well toned chest, ignoring Itachi and Deidara's gaze.. that seems to be somewhat hateful. But she don't give a fuck because Pein is behind her and she's smelling his scent which is making her a little bit dizzy and everything's alright.

If Pein were not to be here right now, she would be melting to the ground, intstead of melting in his mascular (yummmeh) arms.

"Nice, Sak, way to hurt his male pride. Oh, and Deidara's too," Karin laughed, and still _laughing_, leaning onto Tenten - who leaned onto Temari - who lost of her footing and slipped, causing the laughing trio to land right on their asses. Now it was their turn to laugh, Sakura never laughed so hard, the last time she did, it was a disgusting trick that Hinata showed her(she has noodles coming out of her nose for christ sake) that she swore to never tell a soul... because Hina can be really scary when she wants to be.

Sakura couldn't see if Pein was laughing, but she was certain her was, because she could literally feel him shaking, since he's hugging her really_ tightly_, not that's she complaining of course. Which sane person would?

Tenten was _still_ laughing even when she fell down and hurt herself, and Sakura thinks, her sisters are all insane.

xXx

"So, what's the emergency again?" Ino asked, flipping through pages of Cosmo girl. Karin sighed and took a long drag of her cigarette, which is now stolen by Temari. "It's Kisame... he's being, well, an ass. And I really hate the fact that he's making me insecure. I mean I just met the guy and... I'm having this tingly feelings down my stomach and I think the world is ending."

Hinata rolled her eyes at Karin's blabbering and sipped her mocha frappe happily, and continue painting her toenails orange. "I think you're overreacting. But this is good you know, you're starting to become a normal human girl Karin, congratulations." The girls laughed at Hinata's sarcastic comment, even the redhead girl herself.

Temari took out another cigarette and lit it, lying on top of Sakura's lap. "This is ass you guys. Hidan's being a douche like usual. Other than sex. I mean sex with him is good, though," the darker blond commented bluntly, passing Sakura her cigarette. Tenten sat up and went to the kitchen, for five minutes and came back, carrying two Smirnoff's bottles.

Tenten smiled at them, and Sakura decided she don't like that smile, because she gave them the _let's-do-something-incredibly-stupid-fuck-yeh_ smile. Which don't really turn out well, for all of them.

"Well," Tenten said after a while, eyeing all of them,"you what they say, drink if you feel like shit."

Ino's eyes sparkled, looking at the bottles, concentrating on them and nothing else. She smirked,"I'm game, baby."

Sakura groaned. "Fine, but. We're going to school tomorrow kay?"

Her foster sisters gleamed and nodded happily, pulling the rosette into the circle, and drank throughout their sorrows.


	7. opsy daisy

Ugh - geez.

It wasn't my fault this time. God, please believe me.

Ino was just being melodramatic as usual you know. 'Sides, I didn't thought Sakura and Tenten would take the dare seriously... nor Temari bringing Rob(a video camera that Tsunade bought for her.. don't ask why she named it Rob. It's odd and creepy and ugh - _Rob_, seriously?) or the fact that Hinata was there with her hiding and taking pictures behind a freaking bush while Tenten and Sakura threw... threw uh, mud, at Itachi's hair.

But man - he should have seen it coming. He's an Akatsuki, is he not?

Like the fact that he should have sense Sakura and Tenten's presences cuz they were stalking - _poorly_, I might add, Itachi the whole day because both of them are idiotic bitches who doesn't have anything to do except for throwing mud at innocent people's hair and sing 'that dude looks like a lady'. And of course, another pair of 'idiotic bitches' were secretly taking pictures and videos of the whole scene, for blackmail, I bet.

As you know, all of this was not my fault. I am not the mastermind of all of this.

Really.

So when a steaming Ino came with a chainsaw... uh.. I ran?

Fuck, Sakura's gonna tell on me.

- Karin.

**XxX**

**Cause Darling You'll Be Begging For More**

"Yay school, school school it's time for school," Ino sang happily, applying the finishing touch, her lip gloss. Checking her outfit once more, she smiled at her appearance, satisfied for being all gorgeous and perfect. Well, close to perfect, anyway.

The blond skipped down the stairs and to the kitchen, smelling Hinata's homemade pancakes and smiled at the view before her, of all her foster sisters sitting with Tsunade, together and eating like a real family.

The red head was the first one to see Ino, and when she did, she sighed tiredly. "Like finally, what took you so long?"

Ino shrugged and flipped her hair, giving Karin the Ino wink. "Karin - darling, it takes a while to look this perfect."

Temari snorted, Tenten scoffed, Karin rolled her brown eyes behind her black rimmed glasses, Hinata could only shook her head and sigh, while Sakura snickered. "Perfect? Uh - pig, you got lipstick on your teeth."

Being the over dramatic queen Ino is, she shrieked and ran up her stairs, checking, the rosette bets. Tsunade raised an eyebrow towards Sakura. "But there wasn't any lipstick on her teeth." Sakura smirked. "I know."

Tenten and Sakura connected their fists and Karin grinned.

Ino came down the stairs again, her _clacking_ of her 7 inch high heels echoed throughout the whole house. It's that loud, since the house doesn't have that much furniture anyway. "Sakura - you're a bitch," Ino hissed, taking a seat beside Hinata, while stuffing a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"I love you too, Ino," the said girl replied in a heartbeat, immune to her bitchyness.

All of them ate silently, well, if you consider gobbling their food is being silent, but yeah, none of them talked till they decided they had enough and headed to school, which is another half an hour later, which makes them late.

Tsunade gave out their schedule, and unsurprisingly all of them have the same classes. "You.. you did something didn't you?" Temari accused, raising both of her eyebrows,"cuz there's no way all of us could be in the same classes. It's too much of a coincidence. Nice one, Tsunade." The older blond gave them a sly smile and kissed each of their foreheads before bidding goodbye.

"I'll drive," Hinata said, grabbing the car keys and waited the rest to protest. Like she predicted, they did. Ino didn't want to drive cuz it would ruin her hair(which is highly impossible) while Temari and Tenten argued. "I call shotgun!" Sakura screamed, running to the garage before anyone else could get there. Karin and Ino yelled 'not fair' and ran after her. Hinata sighed and dragged both of her sisters out of the house.

The drive wasn't long, and thank god they were not lost, since they never actually ventured out, because their first day here they were in the club getting shitfaced and drunk and mingling and drunk and sex and _drunk_.

Once they reached, Hinata parked the car gracefully, graceful_ish_ than any other of her sisters could. See that's the thing about Hinata, she drives the fastest, and the safest.. if that makes any sense. Of course that didn't make any sense. Nothing ever did.

So when all of them got out of the car and stare at the school on how humongous and pretty the school campus is, they could only gape. "Whoa. Pretty big school. Which means pretty big guys!" Ino squealed excitedly, clapping both of her hands. Temari sighed,''Seriously Ino? It's only eight, and you're stupidity is acting up."

Ino raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Wow, someone is extra bitchy." Temari was about to throw a comeback, a nasty one, but Tenten cut her off. "We can argue all morning but no, because we got _school_. So both of you shut up, and lets go in."

And so all of them did went into the campus, strolling down the empty hallways as they search for their class. "306, 307, 308.. 309 - alright bitches this is it." Karin said nervously, taking in a deep breath in and out. Their eyes stared at the metal doorknob, hoping that it would open by itself, but of course their wish wasn't granted as Sakura grew imaginary balls and dared herself to open the door, dragging her sisters in.

The noisy room fell silent.

"Bitch - that was so uncalled for," Karin seethed, narrowing her eyes at Sakura, while the rosette merely shrugged and look around and stare at god knows how many pairs of eyes, shifting uncomfortably under their stares. "Late, ladies?" a voice said, causing the said sisters to look at the voice, who is actually the teacher in charge.

"Uh.. yeah. We overslept?" Tenten said unintelligibly, scratching her neck slowly.

The teacher.. who covers his nose and mouth with a mask smiled.. or at least, Sakura thinks he smiled cuz she could the the wrinkles beside his eyes. "Alright class, they will be your new classmates," he started, looking at the class then turn his head towards them,"introduce yourself please, name your dislikes and likes and so on."

From here, Sakura could see Pein's smirking face, and she smiled back at him. Beside his left, there's Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu, while beside his right, there's Sasori, Deidara and Tobi.

"Can we not?" This time it was Temari who spoke, looking around in boredom.

"No." The teacher said, pulling out a... what looks like a porn book.

"Temari. 17," she started, then point to her left,"That's Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Karin. We're all 17. And we're sisters. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," the teacher replied, eyes still on the book. "Sitting arrangements... where do you want to sit?"

Sakura eyed Pein, focusing on him and nothing else. He winked and pat a seat beside him. "I want to sit beside Pein," she said bluntly, and the everyone sorta gasped. Okay, maybe that was a little bit of an exaggeration but still, everyone, except for her foster sisters and the guys looked at her as if she's nuts, including the pervert teacher.

"Ouch, you're willing to ditch us for a dick? Alright fine, if it's like that, I wanna sit beside my man," Ino said, walking towards Itachi and sit beside him. Sakura shrugged and walk towards Pein too, but she sat on his lap instead. "Mmm, comfty." she teased leaning on to him.

Karin and Temari sulked sourly, muttering hateful things under their breath. The redhead clenched her jaw and took a sit beside Kisame, who lazily put an arm around her. The darker blond sighed and bit her lip, looking at Hidan with narrowed eyes.

"Come on, babe, don't tell me you're still mad?" Hidan pleaded, his violet pupils shone. Temari took the bait, wanting to sit down beside him, instead he pulled her on top of him - so that she's sitting on top of his lap.

Tenten took a seat beside the annoying blond, who is now snarling at her, not forgetting the incident when she insulted him by calling him a _sheman_. Ignoring the idiot, she tuned to Kakuzu and started a conversation on how to rule the world. Hinata sat in between Sasori and Tobi, trying not to blush when Sasori commented that she looked pretty today.

The whole class turned behind and stare at the new girls with the akatsuki. Sakura could practically feel their glares and snarls, but oh well, the rosette couldn't care less cuz she's not scared. At all. In fact, she's satisfied, like hello, they're the center of attention, with the hottest guys. What not to like right?

"Drinking. Again. Tonight. My place. You in?" Pein whispered in her ear, sending lovely chills down her spine as his_ hothothot_ mouth pressed behind her ear. Sakura pulled away and stare at him evenly. "Don't think I'll be swayed easily, stud. Oh drinking? I'm so in."

XxX

Such an idiot. I could like die... from drinking. Seriously. I am going to become a medic one day, and yet I here I am, poisoning my own kidney cuz I can't turn down an offer made by the sex god himself.

I feel stupid but I am not stupid. Well I feel stupid and unstupid at the same time and that makes me stupid. Get it? If you don't I don't blame you cuz I don't get it myself. Geez - I really am stupid. Okay shut up Sakura, stop wallowing in self pity. That's not cool.

What are we drinking for anyway? Oh yeah, for being alive and young. And healthy duh. Bitchin'.

Oh yeah, you might think 'we' equals to only me and Pein, but unfortunately the others are here. You know, the usuals. There's this awkward tension between the girls(excluding Ino) and Itachi cuz you know... me and Tenten threw mud at his hair. The fact that he's more mad at Hinata and Temari for filming him getting mud splashed at his 'precious' hair as he put it, simply soothes me cuz hey, someone has to be sacrificed right?

Though, that doesn't mean he's not entirely okay with me either. Which suckz ballz.

Major ones. Like hello, how many times he wants me to beg and say sorry? I asked Kisame - well actually Karin asked Kisame on how to be in friendly terms with the Uchiha, and guess what he did? That sharkface simply laughed at the memory and shook his head. "You guys are goners," he said,"cuz Itachi holds a grudge." Ugh - I bet he enjoys this.

Even so, Pein told me not to worry too much. Psht - who is worrying over a girly man? Who's an elder brother of Sasuke. Please.

Anyway, back to the point. We're playing spin the bottle and it's twice the fun cuz everyone is fucking drunk. Well god knows where Temari and Hidan ran off too, but damn, they're fucking hardcore.

Karin took out a fifty and place on the table. "Bet fifty that they're gonna find new fucks by the end of this week." Sasori place a hundred on the table, smirking at the red head. "Bet a hundred they're gonna end up being in a relationship."

Tenten scoffed, "Please, Temari? In a relationship? Please," she then took out two hundred and slammed it on the table. "Two hundred. End of this week." Kisame widened his eyes and took out a fifty,"I'm on Sasori on this. Hidan will have your blond friend right where he wants her to be."

Kakuzu eyed at the money and smirked. "I say they're going to keep fucking each other. If I win, all the cash goes to me."


	8. another man candy

A/n: Hey beautiful people, long time no see! So yeah, this is a new chapter and I hope you enjoyed this! Oh, and I want reviewssssssssss~

* * *

"So you actually _bet_ on me?"

Karin blinked behind her black rimmed glasses.

"...No."

Temari raised an eyebrow as she fold both of her arms, eyes narrowing accusingly at her foster sister who appears to be _lying poorly_.

"We didn't bet. We uh just.. gambled?"

"Isn't that the same, you moron!"

Ino snickered, and took another long drag of her cigarette. Flipping the pages of Cosmo girl,(the one she demands...but practically begged Tenten and Sakura to buy for her) the blond pass her stick to Hinata, at the same time waiting for Temari's response. To say she was eavesdropping... which she is totally not, because all of them are in_ her room_, talking very loudly. Ino normally don't give a flying fuck about people and situations, but hey, you couldn't blame her for sticking her nose on this one; it's not everyday you could witness Temari kicking Karin's ass.

Literally or not, that doesn't matter anyway.

(Sakura told her that Karin is the mastermind of the incident. You know, Itachi's hair. So yeah, she pretty much deserves this.)

"Shut up Ino. And thanks for the support Tennie. Not," Karin snapped, giving an irritated glance to both Ino and Tenten.

Tenten raised both of her hands in defense and bit her lip, forbidding herself to smile or worse, laugh. To the brunette, this is pretty much hilarious, though, she sorta feel a little bad for Karin but... hey, someone has to take the bait right? Tenten herself wanted to bet, but she was waiting for some poor sucker to say it first and uh, it seems that Karin is that poor sucker. So fuck her life cuz when Temari's angry.. let's just say when she found out that the brunette stole her two bottles of gin, she earned a black eye. It wasn't pretty, really.

"Hey, don't blame it on me now... you started it first," Tenten protested, leaning her back against the wall.

Karin rolled her eyes, before turning her attention to Temari once more. "You're... not mad are you?"

The darker blond pulled her hair and bit out a sigh. Finally she shook her head tiredly and asked,"How much did you bitches bet on me?"

"Four hundred," Tenten and Karin said at the same time.

Temari, Ino and Hinata could only gawk.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah."

**Cause Darling You'll Be Begging For More. **

**XxX**

"So... you and Pein?"

"So you and Itachi?"

"Stop changing the topic, forehead, it's not working. Spill or I'll stab your toe with a fork."

Sakura gave Ino a _what-the-are-you-fucking-serious _look and shook her head.

"Your threats are getting more ridiculous by day. Seriously, stab my toe, you pig? I'll give you a kick to your face first."

The platinum blond gasped and cupped her cheeks, glaring at the now smirking rosette. "You know," she started, folding her arms,"don't change the fucking subject, seriously. Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, you whore. Tell mama Ino cuz she wants to know!"

Sakura sighed defeatedly, sipping her hot chocolate. "Me and Pein... are... huh. I don't know what are we. Fuck buddies maybe?"

"Hmmm... fuck buddies? You don't have any special feelings for him?"

Sakura scoffed,"What is this, an interrogation? No, Ino, I don't. He's just.. some guy. It's platonic, babe, no strings attached and thank god for that."

Ino rolled her eyes and took a sip, secretly disagreeing with her sister. (Yeah sure, he's just some guy, but he's the guy she's interested in) "Look at Karin. Just look at that bitch, oh, and Temari too. As much as I don't want to say this, but they're _tripping_. Which means they're_ caring_. Which means they're starting to_ like _their fuck buddies. And that's bad, Sakura. Real bad."

"And that's bad because...?"

"It's bad because Hidan and Kisame are man whores, like duh. They're gonna get their hearts broken and though we're not friendly at times, they're still our friggin sisters and we sisters have to look out for each other, you know? I mean like they're like totally in denial now, they're too afraid to admit that they actually like them. And honey, what's next? They're gonna start obsessing and claim them. Desperate, really."

Sakura took out a cigarette and light it, blowing out the smoke frustratedly. Turning to Ino, she smiled,"True, it's like history repeats itself. But hey, aren't you being a hypocrite? What about you? You're starting to call Itachi 'your man'. Isn't that already claiming?"

The blond took a stick from Sakura's pack and light it. Ino's beautiful face scrunched up in distaste when she inhale the cigarette. "This taste like shit. What brand is this?"

"Winston reds. The same one that me and Karin smoke."

Ino sighed and took another puff, before leaning onto the side of the bed.

"Itachi... he asked me out last night. And we went on a date."

Sakura froze for two seconds. Widening her glassy green eyes, her poker face broke into a grinning face. "Shut up! You're... serious? If you're lying, I'm hitting you Ino," she warned, narrowing her eyes at the threat.

"Ain't shitting with you forehead, I'm serious. Want you to be the first one to know."

Sakura threw her head back and laughed, though, the blond could detect bitterness in it. Turning to the rosette, she nudged her arm. "Why so sour Sak? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Duh - of course I am Ino. This is... dude, this is really great. It's just.. I mean, you guys are sorta dating, so you know where you stand in his life. What about Pein?'

Ino raised a delicate eyebrow. "_What_ about Pein? Forehead, you do like him!"

Sakura open her mouth to protest, but when she saw Ino's accusing face, she closed it. "I... don't like him. It's just a... uh, a crush I guess. I mean hey, look at him Ino, he's fucking hot. And uh, surprisingly sweet..."

"Uh oh. Sakura... do you have confidence that he'll like you back? I mean hey, Amagakure has shitloads of hot boys - especially at our school..._ What_? Stop looking at me like that - I wasn't confident that will Itachi like me back okay, and I have to you know, make a plan b. It's for my poor little heart's sake," the pretty blond exaggerated, placing her right hand over her chest.

"Okay... I don't have _any _confidence pig... It's, it's like - ugh, Sasuke thing over again! Though, I'm not obsessing over him, I mean sure, Pein is... Pein but yeah, that sorta explains everything doesn't it?" Sakura gave out a tired sigh. Taking another long drag, she watched as the smoke curls up in the air. Both of them kept the silence going till Ino's head hurts, from thinking too much.

Ino took a long sip of her hot chocolate, gulping till there's nothing left. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she lean her head onto Sakura's shoulder, inhaling the smell of their cigarettes. "But... if that's the case. Do you have any boy you got your sights on?"

"No. Wait, yes. There's one, the bartender! Oh Ino, he's such a stud, and if I'm not wrong, I still got his number... wait wait, lemme go get it," the rosette replied excitedly, standing up and ran towards her room, opening her closet to find the denim shorts she wore when they went to the club. She ransacked everything, this feeling... desperation, it seems, starting to overtake her by the minute. She was about to give up, but when she finally found her denim shorts under her bed (like what the hell it's doing there at the first place, anyway?) she sat down on the bed, half praying - half hoping that the small piece of paper is still in her shorts.

It seems that god was on her side today, cause when her fingers touched the folded paper, she immediately took it out, giggling to herself. She literally ran to Ino's room, the blond grinned when she saw Sakura's_ thank-god-it's-still-there-smiling_ face. Taking a seat beside Ino, she carefully unfold the paper, both of them staring at the surprisingly neat cursive handwriting.

_Gaara _

_1-838-918-1171_

_Call me._

"So... what am I suppose to do now?" Sakura asked stupidly, looking at her foster sister, asking for help.

Ino smacked her forehead by instinct, looking at Sakura as if she's an idiot. "_Phone_ - you moron, take out you phone and dial his number. Call him, isn't that what he wrote there?"

Sakura nodded her head in trance, taking out her phone, dialing the number slowly, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Putting it on speaker, the blond looked at the rosette excitedly, waiting for it to ring. Sakura was about to hang up after the fifth ring, but before she could do that, a cool velvet voice spoke.

"_Finally, took you long enough_,"

Sakura stared at her phone, she's too nervous too speak, but then Ino smacked her shoulder and she broke out of her trance.

"Uh - yeah, sorry about that. So hey, my name's Sakura. How did you know it was me calling?"

"_I saved all my friend's numbers. And I only gave my number to you. So yeah. What are you up to?_"

Ino squealed rather loudly, and Sakura immediately shot her a look to shut the fuck up. The blond sheepishly shrugged, but still keep her smirk.

"_Who's that?_"

"Uh, no one," Sakura said quickly, still glaring at Ino,"Oh, I'm at home, smoking cancer sticks and drinking hot chocolate, you?"

"_Nice save. I'm at home too. Saw you in school yesterday, with Pein. Wouldn't your boyfriend be mad when he finds out that you called_?"

Ino raised both of her eyebrows and gave Sakura a knowing look. Sakura rolled her eyes and put a finger to her lips, to warn her not to say anything.

"Pein? He's not my - I mean I'm single. He's just.. a friend I guess. No, he is my friend. And I'm free to mingle. How did you know him anyway?"

"_Ahhh, single mingle eh? So he won't be mad if I take out on a date huh? Oh, he's my cousin's leader. You know Sasori? Wait of course you do, he was with you at the club_."

Sakura had to push Ino away when the blond shook her shoulders roughly, as if to say yes.

"Mad? Of course not, he doesn't have the right to. No way, Sasori's your cousin? That explains the hair,"

He gave out a low chuckle, and Sakura's starting to melt. "_Alright. So... this Friday? Pick you up at eight. Text me where you live alright? See you in school tomorrow_."

"Yeah, cool," Sakura stammered, and he laughed again. "See you."

She hung up and stared at the phone, and Ino literally screamed.

"You have a date! You're going on a date!" she sung happily, standing up and flap her arms, jumping on top of the bed with glee.

"Holy shit... holy shit... I HAVE A FRIGGIN' DATE OMIGOSH INO OMIGOSH" the rosette shouted suddenly, climbing on top of the bed with Ino, jumping with her.

Ino's pink door was slammed open, and there stood the rest of their sisters, looking at both of them as if they're whack.

"Alright morons, spill, what's up?" Karin curiously asked, pushing her glasses up. Hinata raised her eyebrows, demanding for an explanation for interrupting her sleep. Tenten just got home and was worried for nothing, after hearing their screams. Temari was curious too, the running, the screaming, like seriously, did someone won a lottery?

"Forehead's got a date with the bartender - who is Sasori's hot cousin!" Ino screamed, couldn't keep it in any longer. "Pig!" Sakura protested.

All of their annoyed faces lit up, smiling and grinning and smirking.

"Shit, you fucking serious?"

"Holy.."

"No way!"

"What about Pein?"

Everyone turned to Temari, who has an eyebrow arched.

Ino huffed,"_What_ about Pein? Seriously, you're the third person in an hour to ask that!"

Temari folded her arms and leaned her weight onto her right leg. "I mean what about Pein? Aren't you guys like together?"

"Doesn't mean they've fucked, they're together right?" Hinata spoke, giving Temari a look. "Yeah, what Hina said," Ino agreed, nodding her head.

"He goes to the same school as us. I'll show you guys his face tomorrow 'kay? He's hot. I mean not like Pein hot, but he's got the droopy sexy eyes going on. Plus, if I'm not wrong, he has a wicked tattoo on his left side of his forehead. Sexy." Sakura dreamily sighed, then giggled.

"Stupid, weren't you lusting for Pein a week ago?" Karin asked, and took out a cigaratte from Sakura's pack.

"Yeah, but he's not the dating type... 'Sides, he didn't even ask me out after we've fucked. What does that show? He wants to keep things platonic, while I want to fall in love."

"You hopeless romantic," Tenten commented, taking another cigarette.

"Oh bite me, Tenten, I had enough of this... insecure_ness-ish_. I mean sure, I'm slightly better looking than before but I want to be in love you know.. and not just, play every time."

"Well, if that's the case, good luck Sak," Temari smiled, patting the rosette's shoulder.

Sakura smiled back, glad that she received full support from all her sisters.

* * *

To: ihatelove

From: puppetsforlife

Subject: No subject.

So... I heard from a certain someone that you're taking Sakura out on a date... Do you want to have a death wish, cousin? And I thought you were smart. Pein is not going to like this, you know. Though, if he tries anything stupid, I'll back you up for sure. You're family so... yeah.

Besides, since when you're into Sakura? She's a hot thing for sure, but hey, she is Pein's.

Sasori.

* * *

To: puppetsforlife

From: ihatelove

Subject: None of your business.

That fast eh? And no, I pretty much want to live. Thanks, but I can fend for myself. You don't get into any unnecessary trouble, it'll be troublesome to care.

I saw her drinking non stop at the club that day. I like it when girls can handle their alcohol. She's not hot, she's... gorgeous. It wouldn't be bad if we can click right? If things go well then who knows, I can finally call her mine. Anyway, she is not Pein's, before I asked her out I need to make a confirmation that she is in fact, not his, and I'm right.

She claims that she's single, so screw him.

Gaara.


	9. possessive men are ho to the double t

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata turned around and froze. She could feel her heart throbbing loudly, and she feels a little bit dizzy but... there's no way she's going to let him notice that cuz that's so lame. And cliche. So she kept her cool. "Oh, hey Sasori," and she mentally cursed. Her voice was _all wrong_; giggly and pitchy and so not in control!

She could feel heat creeping up to her face when he threw her a sexy smirk, and she immediately bit the insides of her cheek to keep her from grinning like an idiot.

"So... what's up?" she asked awkwardly, throwing the first move.

He cocked up an eyebrow, intrigued by the ever so shy girl. "Nothing... just sitting down. Staring at your beautiful face." And.. that did it. The blush that she tried so _damn hard _to conceal came bursting out, and she felt even stupider cause he's there witness it. He gave her another smirk, thus, making her redder if that's possible since her whole face turned crimson red.

"T-that's, I-I mean. Ugh, shut up." Hinata snaps, and Sasori was taken aback.

The red haired man stared at Hinata, biting back a smirk, clearly amused. _She was blushing a moment ago, and now she's snapping at me... Girls are so weird. _

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" He innocently asked, raising an eyebrow.

To his surprise, she jabs a finger at him glaring,"Yes. It's you. You're the problem! Your sexy smirks and and compliments and and.. Ugh, just stop making my heart beats at an inhuman speed! I could like literally die from it," she huffed, and he thinks she's the cutest thing ever.

He chuckled, making Hinata a little bit annoyed.

Before she could say anything else, he leaned in and kissed her forehead, and Hinata sorta freezes in shock.

"As cheesy as it sounds, you're making my heart beat fast too," he said, before walking away.

And... Hinata sorta died from happiness.

**XxX**

**Cause Darling You'll Be Begging For More.**

"He's the kind of guy I'd stalk."

"You'll stalk anyone who's hot, Ino."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, you're a whore who stalks hot guys."

"Wait,_ excuse me_?" Ino yelled, earning glares from Karin, Tenten, Temari and Hinata.

"Shhhh - shut your pie hole pig!" Sakura hissed, narrowing her eyes at the blond.

Seriously, she wouldn't shut up. Gaara might hear them, doesn't she know that it's_ her life _that's on the line? Since you know, he's taking the rosette out this Friday to god knows where (Tenten and Karin are at it again, they're betting a hundred to where he takes her and yeah, it's kind of stupid of them... like they have nothing better to do at all) though, she hopes that it's somewhere.. romantic? Or somewhat.

So anyway, if you're wondering where the hell are they, or what the hell are all of them doing... don't ponder too much. She's pretty sure you guys are smart enough to know that they're uh, pretty much stalking Gaara.

"So why are we hiding again?" Hinata whispered, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Sakura looked at Karin who looked at Tenten who shrugged at Temari who points a finger to Ino who is _still oggling_ at Gaara. "I didn't know Sasori has a cousin - a hot one. And he works as a bartender!" the blond gushed dreamily, and yeah, that's when the rosette decided that's enough and pull her back to earth by smacking the back of her head.

"Ow - fuck forehead that hurts!" Ino shrieked, and it's natural that they 'shushed' at her to really shut the fuck up. (Fer serious, like what if Gaara finds out - and that thought still scares the shit out of her cuz then he would think she's a creeper, which she is really not, thank you very much)

"I don't know why we're hiding Hinata," Temari started, shrugging her shoulders,"it's all Ino's idea. We preferred the old fashion way, walking to him and ask Sakura to introduce us but... Ino, uh, being Ino, she said it's 'thrilling' this way. I don't feel thrilled - in fact, I feel like a total moron." she added bluntly.

"Same here," Karin and Tenten echoed, raising their hands.

"Oh come on - you guys are fucking boring. It's boring to do the same old 'hey I'm Ino, and I'm her foster sister, you must be the hot cousin of Sasori that Sakura's been telling us about,' it's stupid. If only we bought the walkie talkies and binoculars, it'll be much more exciting," Ino chirped, flipping her hair to the side.

Sakura blinked. "You wanted to buy walkie talkies - shit what do you think this is? A spy movie Ino? Double 007?"

"Hey a girl can dream right? No forehead, I'm more into Mrs Smith. Double 007 sounds stupid," Ino snapped.

"Isn't that just four zeros and one seven?" Hinata questioned, receiving looks from Ino and Tenten.

"Literally yes, it's four zeros and a seven," Sakura answered slowly.

Tenten tapped her shoulder and she cast a '_what-the-hell-do-you-want_' look. "Don't you know that professional stalkers are secretly ninjas? If we continue stalking people, we could become ninjas... HELL TO THE YES HOW AWESOME WILL THAT FUCKING BE?" She_ giggled_, and yes, Sakura nearly gaped at the sight. She's not shitting you, my dear people, Tenten fucking giggled. It's scary.

All of them stared at her. It's not as whack as the stupid dream she had (you know the one that she chased Ino with a trail of saliva dripping at the corner of her mouth just because she thought Ino is a living burrito) but she's surprised and slightly annoyed that _she still surprise_. She's living with her damnit, shouldn't she be immune to her random outbursts already?

"What... are you guys doing?"

Sakura turned her head sharply, and thank god - seriously, that the voice doesn't belongs to Gaara but... Pein With Akatsuki behind him. Shit. "We're uh, stalking - I mean um, looking at the beautiful people who passes by ha ha ha," Ino laughed, scratching her head and looking at Hinata for help.

"Even so, is there a need to hide under the teacher's table? The six of you squeezed together," Kakuzu said, smirk in place.

"So?" Sakura questioned. "There's no rule that said we can't hide under the teacher's table to look at beautiful people right?" she said defensively. She could literally feel the looks she's receiving from the girls, but hey, their questions are getting under her nerves. Though... she glanced up at Pein. He is still hot as ever, and that sense of longing to touch him and run her skinny fingers through his soft orange hair is still there. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Guess she's still not over Pein and this _sucks to the core _because she _is suppose _to get rid of this... insignificant feelings. ((_But then I've not dated Gaara yet right? So it's sorta okay for me to play around a little_...)).

"Huh, I guess not," he said, and to her shock, he narrowed his eyes at her.

She froze. He glared at.. her. He just fucking narrowed his eyes and glared.. at _her_. And she felt Temari and Karin tensed, as if ready to pounce. And and and.. it's like the Sasuke incident all over again. "What are you glaring at?" Sakura snapped, and immediately regret it because the moment she did, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her up, pulling her to him. Tenten, Temari, Ino, Karin and Hinata stood up too, _glaring_, _cursing_, and _hissing_ at Pein.

"What's with the violence, carrot cake?" Temari snarled, clenching her fists ever so tightly.

He ignored her taunt and focused his ringed eyes on Sakura and nothing else. She gulped and turn away from him, couldn't take his intense glare. She felt his fingers grabbing her chin, jerking it ever so harshly to make the rosette look at him, and only him. She raised an eyebrow, taking no notice of the girls' reaction to this. "I heard. You're going on a date? Is this a fucking joke?" He barked.

He never_ barks at her_. It was always the sweet whispers and low chuckles. This was all new.

Although, the anger builds up every time he glares at her.

"What is your fucking problem? You heard right, and no it's not a fucking joke, moron. What's wrong with me going out a date? I'm single." She said angrily, daring him to disagree.

To her surprise he barked out a laugh, and then look at her in the eye. She knows better not to turn away from him again and so she dared herself to take this challenge. He leaned and kissed her fiercely, and fortunately for him, she couldn't fight back. What sucks the most is...

Sakura enjoyed it.

Like _really really_ enjoyed it.

Fuck.

He bit her bottom lip so hard that it bleed, but then suck it tenderly afterwards. This gesture simply confuse her, but she'll be lying that it does not turns her on. He pulled away, a smug smirk plastered across his face and she could only rolled her emerald green eyes. "You're mine, and only mine, Haruno Sakura. I don't do guys favors on sharing my girl," he growled, sending chills down her spine. Then a little bit closer, he whispered ever so enticingly at the rosette's ear,"I'm the only one you should scream for, Sakura. And you're mine. I'm possessive about the things I own, princess. Remember that."

Sakura sucked in breath through her teeth and watch his retreating figuire, with the rest of the Akatsuki. Turning to her sisters, she cussed. "Shit. Shit shit shit."

"That's... kinda intense," Ino shuddered, looking at her sister with concern.

Hinata was about to say something when Sakura's phone vibrated. She held up a finger apologetically. "Hold that thought."

_From: Gaara._

_Sorta saw everything there. Whoa, drama much? I don't mind though, I'm still up for the date if you want to._

_Anyway, I know you were stalking me. You're not actually 'secretive' about it. Still, I think that's cute._

_Call me tonight kay? ;]_

_Gaara._

She stared at her phone and then to her sisters, and then to her phone.

"Ahhh, shit."

XxX

"Aww, he still wants to date you... how gutsy of him."

"Shut up, Ino," Temari snapped. Then looking at Sakura, her glare toned down a little,"Hey, you alright?"

Sakura purposely dump her head onto the table loudly, groaning at at the pain afterwards. "Huh... I guess not," Temari sighed. "Duh, of course she's not alright, I won't be too, after some dude who thinks he's some hotshot and fucking claim me. Dude - hello, what's breaking your balls?" Karin said, Ino echoed a 'yeah', agreeing with her.

"To date Gaara or not to date... gahh - my head hurts like a bitch!" The rosette suddenly yelled, pulling her soft pink locks, receiving odd looks from her classmates, but she doesn't really give a ratass now 'cause she's in deep shit. So fucking _screwed_.

"I still think you go on that date - he's hot." Ino uttered, and Sakura groan louder.

"You're not helping - at all."

"What are you tripping about, forehead? There's two boys who want you. And you're complaining about wanting love and blah blah blah, well you got your wish. Pein was serious about you. What are you going to do now?" the blond snapped.

Sakura let out a frustration scream and knock her head onto the table once again.

"I don't know, Ino. This sucks."

* * *

A/n: Hello my loves. Don't go hating on me now alright. I'm not sure who's Sakura is going to be paired with... heh. I want reviews cause that will make me oh so fucking happy. Heh, hoped you enjoy this one - though it's a little short. (;


	10. because we're all a little shy

"Did you see how she was stalking him? And shit - she even has the guts to fucking lie to my face!" The orange haired man hissed, punching the school's notice board angrily.

"Dude... you're -" Kisame started, but before he could finish whatever he's going to say, Hidan interrupted,"Fucking whipped."

Pein turned around sharply to glare at both Hidan and Kisame.

"What. Did. You. Just. Said?" he snarled, barking at every word.

The white haired man gulped, but refused to back down. "You heard me," Hidan said, staring at him back fiercely,"You're fucking whipped. Shit - you actually have feelings for pinky? I thought it's just fucking and nothing else."

"She's breaking your balls man," Kakuzu commented, leaning back onto the chair,"Is this about Konan?"

And everything went silent. Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan threw Kakuzu a nasty look.

Pein threw another blow to the now shattered notice board.

"This... this is not about Konan. She likes my brother. So be it," He whispered so lowly, it frightens them.

"So you actually do like Sakura then?" Itachi pressed, cocking an eyebrow.

"So it seems."

"If that's the case, what are you going to do? My cousin's taking her out. Are you actually going to stop her from seeing him if she have feelings for him?" Sasori questioned cautiously, slightly afraid of his reaction.

Pein blinked and let out a tired sigh.

Turning to Deidara, he said,"Pass me a stick."

Deidara looked at him oddly but obliged to his orders, nonetheless. Slipping his hand into his back pocket, he took out his Marlboro red cigarette pack. He took out a stick and hand it to him.

All of them stared at the orange haired man as he place the cancer stick in between his lips and light it, as smoke came out from his mouth.

"So how does it feel - to smoke again, after a few years of not smoking?" Kisame asked, taking out his own box of cigarettes.

"Shitty."

Itachi 'tched' and turned around, crinkling his nose at the awful smell. He preferred Ino's cigarette, it smells much much nicer, since she's the one smoking it.

"I still can't believe you stop because Konan asked you too. And all your fucking efforts were gone to waste cuz you're smoking again. She must be so fucking disappointed huh?" Hidan taunted, narrowing his eyes.

Pein threw him an intense glare, similar to the one he threw at _his_ Sakura.

"_Never_, mention her name to me again. All of you clear?" he threatened, eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"Sure, Pein. Though, you can't avoid her forever."

He hung his head low, giving out another tired sigh.

"I know."

**XxX**

**Cause Darling You'll Be Begging For More.**

"Oh, he's coming, you're screwed~" Ino sang rather happily, eyes gluing on Gaara.

"Shut up pig. Now go."

"Aye - ai, sir," she snapped, walking to another direction. "Oh hey, Juugo. My, you're looking alright today," she purred, giving him a sly smile, while they continue to undress each other with their eyes.

Sakura shook her head and look at Gaara, smiling brightly at him.

"Whoa, she has Itachi and she's still flirting? Player," he chuckled, and Sakura was impressed. Cocking an eyebrow, she winked,"Pray tell, oh lord Gaara, where did you get all this information from?"

Playing along, he winked back,"It's top secret, my dear Sakura."

She laughed, and he chuckled.

"So.. you and Pein?"

And Sakura growled,"Dude, don't ask. Seriously. My head hurts like a bitch and and... ugh." Gaara held both of his hands up, surrendering,"Okay okay, chill. I'm just asking. You do like him though?"

"No. Maybe? Sorta... ugh, Gaara, I'm so sorry. Fuck." Sakura moaned, leaning her head on his shoulder. Gaara was slightly shocked by her casual gesture, but didn't shake her off. "It's, cool Sakura. But.. I still can take you out for dinner right?" Sakura turned to him at stared at his pleading eyes. He.. looked... so... cute! Omfgzzzz. How could she say no to_ that_?

"Yeah sure Gaara, why not?"

Gaara was about to say something when the school bell rang. _Damn_.

"Well gotta head to class, see you later. I'll text you in between classes provided if the lesson's boring kay?" Sakura said, and Gaara nodded.

Gaara stood where he was, looking at Sakura's retreating figuire.

"See you later Sakura," he whispered, before turning around, walking to his next class.

XxX

Sakura took a seat beside Karin, and before she could say anything Sakura rudely interrupted. "No."

Karin protest. "But I didn't say anything yet!"

Without turning to her, Sakura took out a notebook and started writing the remnants of her head. Glancing at the redhead one more time, she said,"Oh please, you wanted to ask more about Pein and what am I going to do, and shit, I'm tripping aren't I?"

"Yeah, cherry, you kinda are. Kisame told me he's pissed. Like really really pissed."

Sakura stopped writing and slapped both of her cheeks, groaning. "Ugh, shit - really? What am I suppose to do? Because I still pretty much kinda like him and and Gaara he, well he, sorta is okay with that...? God Karin - I suck."

"Yeah, dicks."

Sakura gasped and groaned once more, slapping her sister's shoulder. "This is isn't funny, you whore," she snapped, while Karin shrugged and laughed despite herself.

"God just chill alright? Everything will be fine... after you talk to Pein," the redhead said, in between giggles.

Sakura froze. "You... mean, I - I have to talk to him?"

Karin gave Sakura a look.

"Well duh - forehead, if you want to patch things back with him. 'Cause if you notice, you guys aren't exactly on good terms with each other right now," she said, stating the obvious.

Sakura whined. "But how the hell am I going to do that!"

Karin shrugged, eyes to the door. "I'm not trying to stress you out, but here he comes. Go and talk to him, stupid. Avoiding each other is not good. He might be breaking inside so hurry, go."

The rosette looked at Pein, walking towards at the back of the classroom gracefully, glaring at everyone, with Kisame towing behind him. Sakura freaked out, she don't know what to do. Sure, Pein look angry and shit, but she doesn't know how to comfort him... not sure if comfort is the thing he needed right now 'cuz hell, what if he suddenly punched her or something?

Not that she can't defend herself and what so ever... but he's a guy. A leader of the fiercest gang and blah blah blah, and she's just a girl who has pink hair for fuck's sake. Cons and pros. Right now, she has more cons than ever.

Oh well. Before her imaginary balls shrunk, before she fucking chickened out, she stood up and look at Karin once more. "Wish me luck." The redhead nodded and gave her a little push. Sakura walked towards where Pein and Kisame are seated. It seems like she's walking a million miles but actually it's no more than fifty meters.

Kisame noticed her first.

"Oh hey Sakura."

Sakura nodded and said 'hello' back, eyes gluing on Pein. His ringed eyes narrowed at her, so cold yet so expressive. Tearing her gaze away from Pein, she looked back at Kisame.

"Oh, Karin said she had uh, things to talk about. Mind switching places?"

Kisame looked at Karin,_ smirking _and _winking_, and Sakura doesn't want to know.

"Uh, Kisame?"

The blue haired man look at her, and nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah, sure. See you later Pein," he said rather too happily, and Sakura shook her head. He stood up and make way so that the rosette could sit down. Muttering a thanks, she watched as he slid his way to Karin.

"So... hey," the rosette said rather awkwardly.

"What do you want?" he said lowly, clenching his fists.

Straight to the point. And Sakura felt her heart break a little. She told Karin - she is not good at this, the comforting and shits and so she kept quiet and just stare at the empty table. She sneak a glance beside her, and he is still balling his hands into fists. If she's not wrong, she could even see blood on his knuckles.

Inside her mind, she was arguing with herself; deciding to go, or to stay. To do something rash, or to ignore. To show her affection for him or keep it cool? Damn - her imaginary balls are shrinking by each thought, though, Sakura stood her ground. Well, she is sitting, but whatever.

Reaching out her hand, she covered her soft delicate hand on his right fist, and he tensed. "I'm.. sorry." she murmured, ever so softly. She thought he would shove her away or something, and so she shut her eyes tightly, afraid of being rejected.

It seems that all her freaking predictions turned out to be so wrong, and it shocked her to no end when he pulled her into a hug.

He gave her a little squeeze, and Sakura returned the affection. "I'm so sorry," she said again, a little bit louder. "I heard you the first time, Sakura. Don't.. ever do that again. Okay?" he hissed, but she could detect the_ plead and need _in his voice.

"Mmmhm. If only you promise to be mine. And only mine. If you can't do that... then deal's off," she teased, and she could feel his lips turning upwards from the side of her neck.

"So you were not serious about what's-his-name?"

"Hey - he has a name, and it's Gaara. He's still taking me to dinner. I mean as friends," Sakura said quickly, realising her mistake. Pein pulled back and narrowed his eyes at her and Sakura bite the insides of her cheeks, the need to slam her head at the nearest wall feels _too tempting_.

"No."

Sakura whined. "Oh come on Pein, he's a friend. That's it. I mean he's the one who told me to find you. Well sorta..."

Okay she didn't have to lie, but if that's what it takes to change his mind well so be it. She's desperate. Gaara is her sorta friend, and it's not wrong for sorta friends to go out and eat dinner right? God, someone answer her.

"...Okay. But one night. That's it."

"But but. Why?" she moaned.

He leaned in, kissing her neck, trailing butterfly kisses up to her jaw and to her ear. Sakura giggled, but enjoyed his touch nonthenless. "Because, for the rest of the nights, you'll be with me. That's why."

"Whoa, you're going to fuck me every night?" Sakura asked bluntly, and Pein threw his head back and laughed, like really really laughed, after a long time and Sakura felt her insides churned.

Pein rubbed his knuckles to her head and she giggled, trying to pull away. "No kiddo, I'm taking you out on dates of course. Though... if you want to do it I wouldn't object," he said slyly, giving a lick to the shell of her ear.

She smiled and turn around, wanting to feel his lips on hers.

"Oh yeah? I wouldn't object too."

* * *

A/n: The more reviews, the faster the update is. Sakura and Pein will be together.. eventually, but there'll be hell loads of ups and downs. More drama on future chapters. Hoped you enjoy this one.


	11. fucking who?

"You psycho bitch, un!"

Sasori glared daggers towards a certain blond, who is bickering with - for the first time it's not an_ idiot_, thank god, but with a _girl_ instead, a_ hot brunette_. It was rather odd of him, Sasori thinks, since he's a player and everything but after learning and observing her nature _and_ personality, he finally understood.

The red haired man is usually a calm person - living with both Deidara and Tobi as his freaking roommates makes him a somewhat patient person... but this is testing his patience to a whole another level, because hell - they're breaking his balls, turning him into a fucking prick when he's actually not. If he doesn't have Hinata by his side... who knows what would happen. Sometimes when Deidara and Tobi takes things too far, he would take his wood carver and chase them around the house, though his damn conscious tells him otherwise. He doesn't even want to acknowledge that he has a fucking conscious let alone listen to it. Or him, since his conscious is him. Or whatever.

Subconsciously he watched as those two bicker their hearts out - Deidara fuming, Tenten closing her ears, grinning. For an Akatsuki member he's pretty stupid, it's obvious that the brunette wants to annoy him purposely, and he foolishly took the bait. Though, they would make a pretty good couple, except for the fact that they argue a lot.

It has been thirty minutes and Sasori thinks he's going to break something if he doesn't calm both of them now.

"Brat. Don't you have a date or something?"

Both Deidara and Tenten looked at his sudden interruption, and the blond cursed.

"Shit un, Ayumi's gonna be pissed!"

Sasori smirked when he witnessed Tenten's right eye twitched in irritation, and he thinks he have to ask Hinata later.

"Oh, another HIV infested bitch?" she taunted, raising her eyebrows. Deidara pause and look back at her, his anger turn into mocking,"Hotter than you that is. Don't be jealous Tenny." Tenten scoffed in response, as if the thought of a slut who is hotter than her is absurd. She narrowed her brown orbs at Deidara, making a hand motion to advertise her body.

"No one got shit like me. Am I too much of a challenge for you deidei?"

And for the first time, their argument intrigued Sasori.

Deidara slithered his way to Tenten, his face hung dangerously low towards her's. "Why would you be a challenge when I got you where I wanted?" he said lowly, purring at every word. Surprisingly, Tenten shut her eyes and smirked, allowing her hands to touch his chest, lingering them softly down towards his abs.

"And that's where," she breathed, finally opening her eyes, staring at his sky blue orbs.

"At the palms of my hands," he said at last, before crashing his lips towards hers.

Sasori stood there, in the middle of their kitchen - wide eyed and mouth agape before shaking his head and head out to find Hinata, couldn't wait to see their reaction when they hear this. Sasori paused and look back, both of them already shirtless. Wait a minute - so he's been tolerating both shitheads for nothing since it's just sexual tension?

_Fuck_ his life.

**XxX**  
**Cause Darling You'll Be Begging For More.**

"Oh ponies and rainbows and butterflies, the list of all the things I like~" Ino hummed applying the third coat of mascara. "Ponies... ew," Temari made a face, and Karin giggled.

"Whatever~" she sang happily - Temari and Karin shared a look. Normally things like this would piss the blond off, but not today. "So.. who floats your boat Ino?" Karin asked - if she was Tenten she would wriggle her eyebrows in the process but she is not Tenten so... she raised her eyebrows instead.

"Why bother Karin? I'ts 'Tachi' of course... or whatever stupid pet names she calls him. God this mushy shit is grossing me out," Temari said, shuddering. Ino turned around and glared at Temari, huffing,"Dude - do you have to ruin my mood? Temari, please."

The darker blond grinned, placing an arm around her,"As your dearest sister, that's technically my job, love."

"Love you too," Ino said sarcastically, while putting on a shimmering white halter top.

"So where are you headed to? I'm going to the club with Temari here, and I don't plan on bringing the guys along... they'll just ruin the whole sister atmosphere. You in? Or you ditching us for a dick?" Karin asked, taking Ino's lip gloss and put it on.

"Sure," Ino replies in a heart beat, walking towards her walk in closet to find her sexy jeans. "I'm not going out with 'Tachi anyways, he's out with the guys... to god knows where. 'Am suppose to pick up forehead and baby doll at Pein's."

"Baby doll?"

"Hinata, duh," she called out from her closet

"Since when she's baby doll again?" Temari asked, adjusting her hair.

"Since Sasori called her that."

Karin froze and Temari widened her eyes. "Whoa, hold up - what?" Ino sighed - putting on her jeans and zips up. She undid her bra and took it off, and settled for jimmy choos. Walking back towards her room she eyed her sisters. "Duh, they're going out you know," and Temari made choking noises while Karin dropped the lip gloss.

"My my sweet little... Hinata." Temari murmured in shock.

"Holy... shit. You serious? Why didn't you tell us?" Karin shrieked, eyes wide behind her rimmed black glasses. Ino give them a _what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-look_. "You mean, you seriously don't know? Where were you living under girls? A rock?"

"Ask Hina if you think I'm shitting with you," Ino added, turning to look at the girls,"I'm ready, let's go."

Karin laughed humorlessly while Temari nodded and headed out first, Karin and Ino following. All of them drove their own cars, Karin's Dodge Viper SRT10, Temari's Novitec Rosso Ferrari California, and Ino's Mercedes Benz Sls Amg - all thanks to Tsunade and her cashly job.

Pein's place wasn't far, and Karin wondered what are they doing there in the first place. Sakura has a reason - since he's her boyfriend, but Hinata? Like what the hell is she doing there - and and dating... Sasori. She is rather shocked than angry, because hell Sasori's is her first ever boyfriend and Karin felt rather protective of her most sweetest, soft hearted sister. But seriously, she thought that place would be Tobi... but it's the red haired man himself.

They took about approximately ten minutes to reach there, and they could see Hinata and Sakura standing outside with Pein and Sasori in their arms.

In a swift moment they stop right in front of Pein's apartment, Karin and Temari storming out of the car, glaring at particularly nothing while Ino sighed in annoyance and towed after them. Karin walked towards Sakura and gave her the her so ever famous evil eye. Sakura raised her eyebrows, looking at Ino, while she jabbed a finger towards Hinata, who is intimately hugging Sasori. As if reading her mind, Sakura shrugged towards them, "Dudes - I just got to know it today too. He came here with Hinata and told me and... I freaked out. For five minutes."

Ino laughed, Temari bit her lip from smirking - inwardly scowling at Sakura for making a hideous joke out of nothing, and Karin groaned.

"So..." Sakura continued, looking at Hinata, pointing to Sasori,"It's _he_ who floats your boat like a tsunami huh?"

Hinata blushed, glaring at Sakura, she hissed, "Not infront of him, Sak." Temari and Karin giggled, Ino shook her head with a wide grin plastered across her face. Hinata looked at all of her sisters and huffed,"You bitches, just want to see me stutter and flush and ugh - god you guys fucking suck,"

"Yeah, dicks,"

All of them looked at the rosette, especially Pein - who threw her a look. She looked around and grinned, shrugging,"Don't look at me, Karin's the one who taught me,"

"What, to suck dicks?" Temari said teasingly, rolling her eyes at Karin,"You're such a whore." Karin smirked and made a hand motion to say 'Oh well' and laughed. "Oh please, it's not as if you don't enjoy it Temari. You know I'm good. And _Sakura_... you're looking awfully sexy tonight."

Sakura caught on and smirked right back at her in response. Giving out a sly smile, she purred,"Oh you know I only dress to impress you baby." And Pein and Sasori raised their eyebrows, throwing each other a look. Karin smiled and walked towards Sakura, touching the fabric of her see through blouse - sliding her arms around her waist, giving out a feigned possessive smirk towards Pein, before crashing her lips towards her's.

They're on it for minutes, sucking and breathing and moaning in between kisses and Pein widened his eyes before Sasori gave him a shove to snap out of his senses.

"Whoa, she's mine, back off." he hissed at last, pulling Sakura against his chest. Karin gave high fives to Ino and Temari, Pein could feel the vibration of laughters coming from his girl right under. Sakura hugged him tightly, giving a peck on his lips. "We're just playing love, so chill." He growled against her lips, demanding more after watching something so... sexy and horrifying, and Sakura is more than happy to give him what he wants, till Temari stopped them halfway.

"I just love looking at my sister and her boyfriend making out... but we're late so hurry." Pein gave out an annoyed sigh, but complied nonetheless. Giving one last peck to his girl, he said,"Go. But come back early. I'll miss you."

"I'll try," she breathed, inhaling his scent before pulling away. "Oh yeah, where's Tenten?" Karin asked, looking at Temari, who shrugged at Ino, who points to Sakura, who raised her eyebrows at Hinata, who is looking pale suddenly. The violet haired girl exchange looks with Sasori, and Sakura could feel her curiosity grew by each minute.

"Well?" Temari asked, a right hand place on her hip.

"Uh..." Hinata scratched her head, looking at Sasori for help. Sasori nodded at her and looked at the girls, glaring at Pein's smirk. "Fucking Deidara." Hinata smacked her forehead and shot a look at Sasori who gave her an innocent smile and shrugged.

"I... I don't think I heard right," Sakura murmured, frowning. "Fucking who?"

"Deidara," Sasori said slowly, watching their reaction.

"Holy..."

"Shit."

"I couldn't say it any better."

Karin scrunched down her eyebrows, looking at Sasori to Hinata, to Sasori. "...Yeah, I gotta drink, let's go."

"I'm with you," Ino said who look equally shocked, and walked back to her car, Temari and Karin shaking their heads following suit. Sakura looked stoned for a few minutes till Ino called out to her. She took out a stick and light in, giving another good bye kiss to Pein before walking towards Ino's car. Hinata shook her head and sighed, giving a peck to Sasori before recoiling.

Pein watched as the girls drove out, giving a low chuckle to Sasori.

"The drama, dude. It's intense."

Sasori scowled.

XxX

"Come on baby let me be your toy friend, let me play with you..." Karin hummed, drinking another shot of whisky. She cringed at the taste, but swallow it down nonetheless. Ino's making out with Itachi - turns out he's there with the guys, unfortunately for her and Temari cause hell - Kisame and Hidan are there and they're currently breaking their imaginary balls. Hinata is god knows where, Ino suspected she went with Sakura - to Pein's place, since Sasori is with him after all.

It has been six hours and she has not seen Tenten. Sure she has guts and shit but seriously, where the fucking hell is she?

_"Fucking Deidara,"_

Right, she thought solemnly, fucking Deidara. Her so called 'mortal enemy' or whatever bullshit. Seriously, why is she the last one to know shits when she actually give a shit towards everyone? Oh yeah right, cause Kisame's an ass. Everyone's an ass and she has to drink more.

"Hey - dude, bartender dude, another shot."

The bartender, who looked so fucking awfully familiar smirked at her and nodded, when she finally noticed despite being awfully drunk. "Dude - you're you're Gaara... right?" He chuckled and nodded, giving her another shot and she was about to gulp it down when someone took hold of her hand. She turned around and frowned, scowling at whoever who tried to stop her from drinking.

"That's enough, Karin," he said lowly, and she blinked.

That... voice. She glared daggers at the boy, shoving him off, she snarled,"Piss off sharky, let me drink in peace."

Kisame sighed and put more force into restraining her to drink. "No. Put the whisky down."

"Don't tell me what to do. Fuck off. Seriously. Go fuck some whore or something, I'm done with you."

The blue haired man narrowed his eyes and growled lowly,"Don't even go there, toots. I'm not done with you yet." He pulled her roughly, out of the bar and the night club, to a dark alley. Karin glared seethingly at him, biting out a bark,"So. What do you want? Tell me."

Kisame smirked suddenly, walking towards her like a predator and Karin tried not to submit willingly. "You." he breathed at her neck, and Karin shuddered at his sudden closeness, invading her personal bubble - but with Kisame, he doesn't understands that and Karin sorta likes it.

Like what she did before with Sakura, she kissed him like she meant it, breathing, moaning and sucking hard, he's unbuckling her jeans and she's unbuckling his, she's moaning questions and he's grunting answers. It seems like hours, but they've only been at it for forty minutes.

"I love you." she cried, reaching her climax. "Fuck you stupid boy, I love you."

Kisame pressed his body tightly with hers, giving one last thrust, groaning out loud before releasing into her. "I love you too Karin. So don't leave," he murmured, and Karin kissed him fully, tears in her eyes.


	12. tralalalala I iz dead

A/N: Long time no see, my darlings. I am sorry that I took such a fucking long time to update :/ Well, to answer most of your questions, yes they will be returning Konoha in 2 more chapters or so, be patient please. Please review, thank you for reading, and I hope that you will enjoy!

* * *

Kakuzu sighed.

Subconsciously he watched as his members and leader making out with their girlfriends, basically having sex with their clothes on in the middle of his fucking apartment. No, it's not that he's jealous or whatsover, it's not that. He's freaking annoyed to the max, because three hours ago, he was sleeping soundly - clutching tightly to his wallet and bank book, when Hidan and Kisame; who brought a freaking boom box and amplified the volume, screaming and shouting with two bottle of Bacardi in each hands. To say he was surprised was an understatement, because he was beyond shocked - slightly more to afraid of what the hell is going on. But of course... he's not going to tell them that.

So when Hidan took his precious phone because his fell down the toilet bowl and call the usuals, Kakuzu stuffed his face under the pillow and cursed.

"Par... par party at Kakuzu's!" he heard him slurred at the phone.

"Oh lord..." Kakuzu whispered,"Save me."

It seems that his prayers were not answered because ten minutes later, everyone who he tried to avoid came into his apartment, drinking and making out and made shit loads of noise and Kakuzu made a mental note to strangle Kisame and Hidan when they're sober. A very slow and painful death...

A drunkard Kisame slapped his back, and Kakuzu hissed. "Don't be so uptight, dude. Here, take my drink and ease up." Without giving a chance to Kakuzu to reply, the blue haired man shoved his drink to him and stumble off to find Karin. Kakuzu eyed the grey goose bottle that's already half gone, place it to the table that's not suppose to be there, and drag his feet back to his room to get some sleep.

When he opened the door, he shut it immediately when he witnessed his leader with his pink haired girlfriend in a sexual position.

"So... room's a no go," he muttered to himself.

He went to his guest room and cringed when he saw another couple - Sasori and Hinata this time.

Kakuzu groaned loudly.

Third option... Kakuzu literally drag himself to the toilet, half praying and half hoping that no one's there. When there's really no one there, his eyes shone in glee, and locked the door, and slumped down to the floor. Well, this is better than the store room... he nodded to himself and close his eyes, sleep taking over.

Kakuzu sighed.

He's really going to strangle those _idiots_.

**XxX**

**Cause Darling You'll Be Begging For More.**

"'Tachi? My back aches, rub it for me, will you love?" Ino asked, batting her eyelashes at her lover. Itachi smirked and nodded, pat at the empty space in front of him, a gesture that Ino is willing to comply. She moaned when Itachi used his god like fingers to massage her shoulder, leaning back on to his chest.

"'Tachi," she blond called, inhaling his scent, feeling at peace when he holds her in place.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?" she breathed, immediately felt the feelings of regret washes over her right after she said them. Ino tensed when he didn't say a word, replacing her fear with a mask of false confidence and laughed it off. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom, ignoring Itachi's intense eyes that has been watching her.

"Just... forget about what I just said, okay?" her sky blue eyes hardened, with a smile plastered on her gorgeous face. When Itachi didn't respond, she sighed and begin to reapply a coat of lip gloss, grab her prada bag, slip on her jimmy choos and attempt to walk out of the room when she felt someone pulling her backwards.

"The fuck bro," she cursed, once her face collided with his chest. Itachi cupped her cheeks, look at her eyes once more, before placing a light kiss on her lips. "Stupid woman." A light insult. "Of course I love you." Ino tensed. She clutched his shirt tightly, forcing herself to look at his onyx eyes. "Say it again," she demanded. This time, softer, she pleaded, "Please. Say it again."

Itachi held his gaze, his thumb linger lightly on her soft lips. "I," he started, kissing her forehead, "love you." Ino closed her eyes and hugged him really tightly. "Even after I have to leave?" Once he heard those words he pulled away and look at her evenly. "Hn? When are you leaving?"

Ino sighed, and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know when, but eventually we have to. Originally, we don't plan to stay this long. Tsunade says we're going to stay for a while. Plus, her company is really going well. Too well. That's unnecessarily a good news for us because the better the company is progressing, the lesser time we have here. We're suppose to stay for 1-2 years. That's what she tells them; Sakura and the rest of my sisters. I over heard Tsunade talking to Jiraya, maybe we're going back in a few months. Or worst, in a few weeks."

Ino, not waiting for Itachi's answer, hugged him even tighter than possible, not caring if she's suffocating him. "I don't want to go back. I don't want to see their ugly faces."

"Their?" he questioned, pulling back a little so that he could look at her eyes, waiting for an honest answer.

The blond mentally cursed at herself for blurting out unnecessarily, adverting her eyes from his forceful gaze. "Uh, what their?"

"I don't know," Itachi said, smirking a little,"You tell me."

"I have no fucking idea what are you talking about, let alone _telling_ you something. If_ you_ - the great Uchiha Itachi, the one that gives Pein information, doesn't know shit - what makes you think _I_ do huh? Huh?"

The black haired man blinked, eyes never leaving her face. "Are you aware that you don't make any sense? At all?"

Ino shrugged.

Itachi buried his face at the crook of her neck. "Ino," he purred. "Tell me, or I won't let you go." Ino smirked, lifting up her head so that he could get a better excess. Deciding that she will not be the one getting teased, Ino slipped her hands into Itachi's shirt, her nails dug deeply into his skin, knowing that he loves it when she does that every time.

"Or is good," she whispered in his ear, nibbling a little.

She could feel him shudder at her touch, and she pretty much likes it. "I'm not getting answers, aren't I?" he groaned huskily, when her hips started to move against his.

"Not a chance."

XxX

Tenten opened her milky chocolate eyes groggily.

She blinked a couple of times, trying to get her vision cleared. She immediately sit up when yesterday's events came rushing back. As she did so, she felt a pair of arms embraced her from behind and push her back to the bed. Tenten snapped her head to the right, to find her face is buried by blond locks - Deidara, she assumed. The brunette try getting up again, but it's a fail attempt as Deidara pull her onto his chest.

"Oof - Dei!" She yelled into his hard chest. "Let. Ugh - let go!" Tenten saw his mouth twitched upwards. _That bastard..._

Tenten tried to put in more force, but unfortunately Deidara is unexpectedly stronger than he looked. No wonder he is in the Akatsuki. Tenten sighed, her mind pondering on other techniques she could use to make her... her... her.. whatever it is to let her go.

"They're going to fucking_ murder_ me!" she hissed, glaring at her.. her.. whatever it is, who is currently hiding his face with a pillow.

"Not my problem." she heard him snicker.

Tenten glared at the back of Deidara's head. "Deidara, please?"

"No."

"_Nghhh. Asfhgh. Nghhh._"

"No."

".."

"Still no, yeah."

Tenten raised her head to face Deidara, casting him an irritated look. "Okay fine," she huffed finally, causing Deidara to do a little victory dance in his head. "But pass me my phone, at least?" The blond eyed her warily, before turning around to take her phone that is on the table. He tossed her the phone and she quickly switch it on. Her face started to pale when she saw the numerous numbers of voice mails she'd received, she bit her lip when she pressed the button to hear the first one.

"Fuck. Call me back slut - Ino."

"_Tenten where the fuck are you? Call me - Sakura._"

"DUDE - WE'RE CLUBBING MAN WHERE ARE YOU. CALL ME BACK. SERIOUSLY - Temari."

"**Tenten, are you okay? I didn't see you for the past two days! I'm calling the cops tomorrow if you're not calling me back. Please, Tenny? - Hinata**."

"_Bitch you're a ninja, are you not? So you couldn't be kidnapped cuz hell you're a fucking ninja. You're missing all the fun. - Karin_."

"Whore. _WHORE YOU FUCKING WHORE. You said you're not interested in the guys and yet you're screwing DEIDARA. WHAT THE FUCK TENTEN_. You and I need to have a little chat when you get back. NO - IF SHE GETS BACK INO. **Bitch we got worried for nothing!** YEAH_ BITCH_, WE'LL **FUCKING** _MURDER_ **YOU**. Ride home safely, darling!"

Tenten recoiled and throw the phone across the room like it burnt her, screaming at particularly nothing.

"They're going to... murder me. Holy shit. I'm.. I'm.. dead."

Deidara took this chance and pounce on her, burying his face into her naked chest.

"Good, so stay with me longer."


	13. liars

Tenten is nervous, in fact, too nervous that she is making Deidara nervous as well.

At the corner of his eye, he glance at Tenten - a bad idea, it seems because the more he watch her, the more he feels freaked out. Outside, of course he chose to be cool and calm, acting as if Tenten's current mood doesn't not bother him at all. He made a quick turn into Pein's driveway, parking his car in between two cars; which he recognize very well - Itachi's and Hidan's. He could also see his other member's vehicles as well, which did not lessen the anxious feeling that is threatening to spill.

Deidara has a bad feeling in his gut, and he doubt that none if it is the cause of Tenten's sisters, it's something slightly more.. severe. He shut down the engine and took a deep breath, looking at Tenten. He place a hand on top of her's, hoping that would calm her down. Tenten looked at him questionably, smiling awkwardly at his soft gesture.

"They're your sisters you know... they're not going to beat you up or anything so just chill, yeah?"

Tenten raised her eyebrows, and in an instant, she pull Deidara into a tight embrace, startling him. She knows it's not her thing to hug people that comforted her, or hug guys that she fucked with, but he is just so damn motherfuckingly sweet that she could make this an exception. The blond returned the hug, enjoying the feeling of her warmth. "Can I ask you a question?" she whispered into his skin. Deidara nodded, and waited for Tenten to speak.

Deidara and Tenten stayed that way for god knows how long, the blond doubt that she's going to let him go anytime soon. Not that he's complaining, he rather like to be hold by someone he like. He waited for Tenten, but the more he waited, the higher his curiosity grew, and the more impatient he's turning out to be. It must be Sasori, he thought, Sasori is rubbing off on him. "Tenten," he pressed, "What is it?"

"Nah, it's not important anymore," she lied - terribly, and Deidara narrowed his eyes at this.

"Don't lie to me, yeah."

He heard her sigh, before taking a deep breath. When she still didn't say anything, he open his mouth to ask again when she beat him to it.

"Us."

He raised his eyebrow in confusion. Slowly, he spoke. "...What about us, yeah?"

"What is it? Us? What are we going to be? I'm not going to deny my feelings any longer, I don't see the point of it anymore."

_Oh,_ that _us_. He pull away to look at her face, boring his eyes into her brown ones. Deidara is not the one who will or can commit to a girl, let alone a girl he used to despise for calling him insulting names. Though, he hated the clingy types that just doesn't get a clue, or the ones who do not understand the meaning of a one night stand. Tenten, though... Tenten seemed different, a good different, very refreshing, and a girl he bets he wouldn't get tired of, ever. Deidara thought that he could never stick to one. _But.._. for her? He would make an attempt.

"Be my girlfriend," he said bluntly, smirking at her shock face. "I don't like beating around the bush."

"But... you don't have a girlfriend. Never, actually."

"Is that a no, Tenten?"

"Yes - I mean no - I mean... ugh!" she spluttered, mad at herself for spluttering and the smug look at Deidara's face. The blond laughed, placing a light kiss on her button nose. "You are so cute, un," he grinned, and it grew when Tenten blushed madly. Tenten pull away and slapped both of her cheeks, turning her back on Deidara, not wanting him to see her that way.

Deidara chuckled at her antics, reaching both of his arms to pull her closer to him, and they stayed that way for ten minutes. Tenten turn around and give a chaste kiss on his lips.

"So... we're going out, huh?" Tenten said awkwardly, looking at their intertwined hands. Deidara smirked, and kiss her forehead. "Yeah, we're a couple, yeah."

"So... ready to face them?" A simple question. Tenten took a deep breath and grinned. "Only if you're with me. They don't like it? Fuck them."

Yeah, Deidara thought, he could definitely get used to _this_.

**XxX**

**Cause Darling You'll Be Begging For More**

Sakura blinked. _Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five._

She looked around her surrounding, Karin lost herself in her songs, Ino tried not to sob because the mascara she's wearing is _not_ waterproof at all, Hinata buried her face into Sasori's chest - already sobbing, _quite badly_, Temari biting her lower lip so hard until the rosette could actually see a trail of blood at the corner of her lips. Her gaze then focus on Tsunade and Jiraya - who are currently standing right in front of them. Pein squeezed her shoulders hard - too hard actually, that it actually hurts like a fucking bitch, but right now she couldn't feel a _damn thing_ because her mind is trying to process what the hell is going on here.

"Baby?" It was Pein's voice this time, shaking her, as she looked around desperately.

She blinked again.

"Sakura honey, didn't you hear me? We are _moving_. In two days."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, to scream, to protest, but nothing came out.

Then, the front door opened, and there came Deidara and Tenten strolling in, holding hands. She looked determined at first, but then it was replaced by worry and fear when she look around, feeling the intense atmosphere. Like Sakura, Tenten took a glance at each and every one of them, trying to figure out what is going on. When she made up a few conclusions, since Hinata is crying the most, she glared at Sasori.

"You _bastard_!" she screamed, glaring at the redhead, startling everyone in the room,"You made her pregnant didn't you?" When no one answered, she ran towards him in full rage, trying to get a hit on Sasori. Everyone stared at her in horror, especially Hinata, who is screaming at her to stop, but the brunette didn't bother to listen as she focused her gaze on the redhead.

Sakura, the nearest to them, step in between and caught her punch. "Tenten!" she warned, shaking her slightly, "No one is pregnant!"

The brunette widened her eyes, looking around, ashamed of making a big deal out of nothing. "If no one is fucking pregnant, why the hell is everyone is so god damned emotional? Is it because I slept with Deidara? Is it because of -" Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth, calming her down, slightly. "Breathe, Tenny, breathe."

Like the rosette commanded, she took a deep breath, before casting an apology look towards Hinata and Sasori. "We're... we're.. Fuck, we're moving, Tenny."

Tenten laughed, feeling relieved. "Oh phew, so no one is pregnant. We're just moving." She then froze, looking at Sakura then to all her sisters. "We're... moving?" she shouted, making Sakura cringe a little. She only nodded bitterly. Tenten lunged towards Tsunade, glaring at her for an explanation. When she didn't give any, she snapped. "What the fuck, is this a mother fucking _joke_? I just got a oh so fucking wonderful boyfriend and you fucking want me to what? To.. move?"

"Tenten," Tsunade warned warily. "No! Don't you Tenten_ me,_ what the fuck is wrong with you? And girls, how can you just accept this without giving a fight? Fuck - you guys are fucking pussies." The brunette snarled, her eyes screamed traitors when she eyed all of them.

Sakura stood up instantly, Pein made an attempt to hug her when she push him away rather harshly, realization began to hit her _hard_. She looked at him accusingly, then to Tsunade, Jiraya, and back to him. "You _knew..._" she whispered painfully, and she confirmed her assumption when his eyes grew wide. "That's the reason all of us are here. No wonder you're composed - _too_ composed actually. You fucking know and you didn't even bother to tell me, or give me a fucking hint. You knew that we are moving here, and you knew when we're moving out. What - did you_ plan_ to fall in love with me too?" Sakura screeched, looking at him disbelievingly.

Pein glared, "Sakura - you have no fucking idea what you're talking about!"

She shook her head and took a step back when he walked towards her. "No. No no no, you _stay_. You stay there. I can't look at you anymore. Fuck, how can I be so stupid!" This time Tsunade stepped in,"Sakura, sure he didn't tell you but he definitely loves you, very very much."

"I... I don't know who or what to believe anymore." she said bluntly, knowing that her words would pierce Pein's heart. Despite this, she felt rather satisfied when he grimaced.

"I'm... I'm out. I.. gotta go." she whispered finally, not looking at anyone's eyes. She walked out of her house quickly, hearing her sisters calling for her. He fast walk broke into a run, to where, it doesn't matter, as long as she's not near them, those traitors, or him. _Especially him._

She's in desperate _need_ for alcohol.

XxX

Karin, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari stood up, glaring at Tsunade. "Nice one, _mom,_" Karin said bitterly, then turning to Pein. "If you don't have the fucking balls to run after her, then you have no right to say you fucking love her at all, _asshole_," she spat.

All of them ran outside splitting up to find their dear broken hearted sister. "Meet in forty minutes at home if you couldn't find her, okay?" Temari said, and the rest of them nodded, before running to various places to find her. They searched, high and low, into the dark alleyways to the park, school, everywhere, but they just couldn't find her. Thirty minutes has passed and they began to worry.

Karin ran towards the front porch of their home, the rest are already there.

"Shit, I'm freaking out - where the fuck is forehead!" Ino hissed, wiping her face with a tissue. Tenten widened her eyes then, turning to Temari. "Hey - hey, do we have any alcohol at home?" Temari nodded in response, glaring at her sister for thinking about alcohol when their sister is missing. Hinata snapped,"Tenten - how could you!" The brunette looked confused before understanding the situation. "No - you stupid morons, Sakura must have drowned herself in alcohol already! So I was thinking if there's alcohol at home," she started, walking into the house with them following behind her,"she must be at home. Or at a pub, or _something_."

Like she promised, they found Sakura in her room, a cigarette in the middle of her lips, with four bottles of absolute vodka and and half empty bottle of scotch. Her face was terrible - she's in a_ mess_, literally. Red puffy eyes, with mascara trailing down at both sides of her eyes, two box of tissues by her side.

Karin flinched at the sight. If she didn't feel so heart wrenching right now, she would have laughed at the sight. She took the first step to sit beside her, and pull her into a bone crushing hug. "Oh honey," she cooed, rubbing circles behind her back. Then the rest walked towards her and hug each other.

This is why Karin loves all of them, when one felt pain, the rest of them will feel it. Even though all of them are adopted, they are sisters afterall, and caring for each other is what they're best at.

"I love you guys," she heard the rosette whisper quietly, 'causing the rest of them to tightened their grip.


	14. goodbye

Hinata sighed and stood up, bending down again to take the empty bottles of alcohol and dump it in the trash bin. The sun has not rise yet - she has always been an early riser among her sisters. The petite girl wrinkled her nose, sniffing at the disgusting smell of bile, alcohol and cigarettes mashed together. She then sat on the bed, subconsciously watching her sisters slept peacefully, as if the events that took place earlier didn't happened at all. One by one, Hinata study them, starting from Ino - since she's the closest to her, to Sakura, Karin, Temari, Tenten.

Looking at the brunette, Hinata giggled slightly at their previous misunderstanding. The thought of bearing Sasori's child made her feel_ giddy_ and all _tingly_ inside, but that's almost impossible - in fact it is impossible since she's only seventeen. Even though she's not as playful as Ino or Karin, she is still not ready to give up everything or promising stuffs like _commitments_ - but more importantly, the responsibilities are such a _drag_.

She lost herself in her thoughts as she began to play with Ino's blond locks, eyes focusing on the pink haired i_diotic_ sister, with a capital I. Seriously, once they woke up, Sakura and herself are going to have a little _chat_. She remembered when Pein's eyes darkened when the rosette misunderstood him - fear, anxious, and lastly, anger, could be shown when she studied his eyes. All of them were prepared for this actually, all of them except for the said rosette and Tenten. Ino told them earlier a few days ago - she blurted it out when she was drunk, the only _safest_ way to get information out of her. Surprisingly Karin and Temari took it well, but then who is she to judge easily, deceiving and lying about their feelings have always been their speciality.

Before the whole incident happened, she talked to Sasori about this first. He looked really... sad, and that sucks because every time when she thought of him - which is _always_, instead of his smiling face, his sad one would always appear in her mind, and that is stressing the fuck out of her, because her heart... would_ cringe_ and _fall_ and _break_ and, and, well, if her heart system thing is working base on her emotional state instead of her physical ones, she would literally die.

Hinata shook her head, hitting the right side of her head to get all the bad bad bad thoughts away from her mind when she heard a horse voice croaked,"Hina, stop hitting yourself. Seriously, we don't want you turn stupid. Well... at least_ I_ don't." She turned to the direction of the voice and found a smirking Karin chuckling at her.

"Oh hey Kar," she said weakly, slightly embarrass and mad at herself for letting someone to witness that. Karin smiled and sat up, groaning suddenly, rubbing her temples. "Fuck, hangover is such a bitch. Hina, pain killer please." she moaned, and Hinata dashed to the kitchen to get the pain killers and a cup of water as well. Passing it to the redhead, she muttered a 'thanks' before swallowing the pill down her throat.

"So," Karin started, her smirk back in place,"What were you thinking of till you have to hit your head continuously, eh?"

"Sakura." she bluntly stated.

"Ah... Sakura is such an _idiot_. I get it, I get it." the redhead grimaced, throwing a look at her sleeping sister.

Hinata nodded, sighing, then looking back to Karin while they silently stare at each other, till Temari groaned and reach her hand into one of her pockets to take her cigarette box out and light a stick. After inhaling it, she groaned once more and sat up, imitating what Karin did earlier.

When the blond saw Karin and Hinata were wide awake, she offered them a smile and cigarettes. Hinata politely decline while Karin gladly took one.

"Whoa. That was.. some night." Temari said, making Hinata fluster slightly, Karin laughing along with the blond. "_T-Temari_! You - You acted as if we had... you know... sex or something." she huffed, her mind drifted off - her imaginations went wild and suddenly she is imagining all of them in bed together, in the middle of an orgy. Hinata's face turned into an odd shade of crimson, and she went back into hitting herself on the head.

"Wait - so we didn't have a sexy group lesbian sex? Damn - and I thought Ino would have recorded it." Temari teased Hinata further, enjoying the way she reacted.

"T-T-T-Temari!" said the poor girl, truly red now. Karin continued laughing, before patting Hinata's head adoringly.

"We were just talking about how stupid our sister is." the red head continued, her right hand stretched out to Hinata - telling her to come forward and when she did, she exhale the smoke into Hinata's mouth, while the said girl inhale the smoke and then exhale it out. A trick, Karin learnt from Kisame when they were doing sex.

"That... was hot. Shit I should have taken a picture - damnit! Oh... right stupid sister. Which one - the _ditzy platinum_ blond or the girl who has _pink hair_?"

Karin smirked at the compliment, before replying,"The one that has exotic hair... you know, that blames her boyfriend for everything like she's perfect and blah blah blah. Seriously - I love the kid, but she is starting to get on my nerves." In response Hinata smacked her lightly, and Karin let out a defensive '_What - It's true and you know it, bitch!_' earning another hit from the violet haired girl.

"Come on Kar - don't be too harsh on her. Her past love lives suck and you know it. She's a genius A student and all, but she fucking fail as a girlfriend. Well sorta, consider Pein hadn't broken up with her after they had sex and actually went all possessive and shits that scared the shit out of me... so I'll grade her a C? C minus...? She's.. a lost case now. Tch. Anyway, tell me - you bitch, how did Kisame reacted when _you_ told him?" Temari pried, worriedly, as her face soften a little bit.

"Yeah Karin, do tell," Hinata pressed, a hand landed gently on her left shoulder.

"Oh..." she started, her face grimace a little, but then it was plastered with a smile, a fake one, Temari guessed,"Well.. it.. was uh, wasn't.. pretty I guess. He was uh, mad. But then he pulled me into a hug and tells me he loves me... I guess that's it. We're over."

"Wait - what?" a voice shouted.

The three girl looks back and saw a flabbergasted Ino with her eyes open wide and her mouth hung agape.

"Oh... bitch, you're awake. Wait - all these time?" Temari asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well.. sorta.. not really...?" she said, then looking at both Karin and Hinata she smirked,"Oh by the way, love the kiss. And I would totally record if we're having an orgy." Temari hit her right shoulder lightly, and Ino gave her an apologetic look. "Don't you know how hard... I have to hold back? And smack your boobs for calling me a 'ditzy blond' - fuck I'm not that stupid!" she swore angrily, rudely snatching Temari's cigarette box and took out a stick before the darker blond could even protest. "That is for the name calling!"

"Shit I feel like drinking again," Karin sighed, lean back onto her pillow and took another long puff.

"Well at least you guys had something... Hidan - that bastard, didn't even tell me what were we. What I meant to him. I guess he just don't roll that way then. You know - all the I love yous and shit." Temari said sourly, her eyes glistening, threatening to spill. Knowing Temari, she wouldn't allow it - even if they are her sisters, to see her in such a pitiful state. "Just let it flow," Karin whispered, closing her eyes. "I won't look. We won't look. Promise."

"What the fuck are you guys talking about? Don't go all emotional and soft on me - fuck that's disgusting," Temari hissed, extinguish the fire of her cigarette and throw it in the ashtray before grabbing her towel and going into the toilet. Slamming the door shut, Hinata cringed at the loud sound that echoed around the almost empty room.

"So we're leaving today huh? Where's Tsunade?" Ino croaked, covering her eyes with her fingers, biting her lower lip _harshly_, _desperately_, to distract the mental pain with the physical one. "Well... Tsunade went off first. Because of.. her. She said Sakura probably don't want to see her first thing in the morning. Our flight is at 10 pm, knowing that we would want more time to spend with each other." Hinata replied, her thumb caress lightly on Ino's right palm.

"I'll miss.. him," she said again, stifling her sobs.

"Me.. me too," Karin whispered, after a moment of silence.

Hinata sighed, and block all her thoughts of Sasori, knowing that she will feel more heart wrenching. And fucked. So she stood up and mutter 'I'll go cook something' and walk slowly, _one, two, three, four,_ steps to the kitchen.

**XxX**

**Cause Darling I'll Be Begging For More**

"A mission? At a time like this?" Pein snapped, narrowing his eyes at Jiraya with rage. The older man looked down at him, as if to give a warning. "Hush boy, I'm giving you a favor. If you act recklessly I will let the others go and keep you behind."

Pein scoffed, and look up, challenging his foster father. "And what 'favor' might that be? Just give me the damn mission already. My life is beginning to suck, and I don't need you to make it worse." he sighed, once more, before cooling down. "So how many members should I take with me?"

"_All_ of them." Jiraya said, a smirk plastered on his handsome face when Pein looked like he was taken aback.

"Wait - all? Is this mission that important?" the younger man ask, an eyebrow arched.

"Important to you. And your friends. You have to stay there and investigate about someone till I ask you to come back."

Pein's head shot up, eyes hardened, teeth gritting. "For how long?"

"Who knows? Depends on how long you want to stay."

"I... I see. And where is this 'place' is actually?"

"_Konoha._"

XxX

A soft delicate hand touched gently on her shoulder. Too gentle that Sakura's shoulder should have burn, because she was being a total bitch and Pein wouldn't answer any of her damn phone calls - not that she expected him to anyway - she's is so _stupidstupidstupid_ and so_ fucking insecure_ that she hated hated hated the fact that she just... blamed all her flaws on him. And to think that he would have waited for her? Nope. Not a chance. She was not going to cry, she tells herself again and again, because all of her sisters were. Even Temari, though she clearly denied it.

She will not cry.

A mantra, she chants to herself.

"Sak - hurry up damnit, we're going to miss our plane. And even though that sounds so... _fucking tempting_, it wouldn't be good. For any of us. So get your ass in the taxi!" Karin yelled, startling her.

Sighing, Sakura look back at their house that stayed with them for 9 months - almost a year.

It.. was really, really a beautiful house indeed.

"Oh well. I guess all good must come to an end," she whispered to herself softly. Then a bit louder, she said,"I'm coming, geez."

When the rosette neared them, Temari shot her a sour look. "Pein didn't call?"

"Give it a rest, Tem. Seriously you've been asking that from just now - shut up, you're making my ears bleed." Tenten snapped, glaring her brown orbs, clashing into grey ones.

"You're all bitchy just because Deidara didn't too huh? I thought so." she shot back with snark in her voice.

"Well at least I've got a boyfriend, and I know where I fucking stand in his life. So yeah, take that bitch." Tenten smirked coldy at her sister - for once, leaving Temari, Karin, Hinata and Sakura - even though she was the reason why Tenten was backing her up, speechless for stooping that low.

"I.. don't know what to say," Temari started and immediately contradicts herself because _they know exactly what she's going to say_,"I never know you're such a bitch Tenten."

"I am. So deal with it. If you can't, then that's too bad."

And the rosette immediately contradicts herself too, because the tears she was suppressing so damn hard came leaking, and she crying - damnit, she's really crying, her tears spilling - flowing down her cheeks and she bit her lip not to sob lightly nor to shake, because all she wants to do right now is to crawl into a hole and rot there for eternity.

She took a seat beside Temari in the cab - the safest one, since she's so angry she wouldn't notice her silent tears. Turning her head to the window, she plug in her earpiece and blast emotional songs that suited her feelings now. Slowly she shook, and let out a quiet sob, hoping that no one would notice.

She then felt a hand, on her palm, squeezing her softly._ So Temari knows,_ she sighed.

"It's going to be fine," she heard her whisper reassuringly, and Sakura believed her lie. Lying onto the darker's blond shoulder, she closed her eyes and drift to sleep.


	15. you're so gay

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Stop.

_Breathe. _

I stood as time passes by me quickly.

He was desperate, trying to get me to believe him.

I was wrong. I'm always in the wrong, aren't I?

He told me he loved me.

Tears... I started crying again.

-Sakura.

**XxX**

**Cause darling you'll be begging for more.**

"And I keep saying to myself that I will never ever step into this house again... and here I am. Damn," Tenten muttered to herself, not too quietly making Karin scoff lightly at her. The redhead pop a sausage into her mouth, chewing carefully before replying,"Contradicting, aren't we, Tenny?"

"As if I had a fucking choice," she remarked back, glaring at Tsunade.

"Watch it, Tenten." snapped Temari, slapping both of her hands on the table.

"Why don't you make me, bitch?"

"Hell no, don't even go there," Ino warned, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

Tenten took a deep breath and exhale, repeating the process until she calmed down a little. Hinata, who sat beside her, put a hand over her clenched one gently, giving her support.

"Geez tenny, don't be such an asshole early in the morn," Karin said, rolling her eyes as she pops another sausage into her mouth,"on our first-not-really day on Konoha High. Ugh, you're worse than Sakura - and she has been pretty bitchy -_ which I don't mind at all, nada_." She finishes her sentence quickly when Hinata gave her the look. Getting hit by Hinata _twice_ a day is not good - man that girl could really give a punch!

Tsunade looked around the room, notices a certain someone is not here yet. "Speaking of Sakura, where is she?"

"Probably in her room sobbing. Or crying. Or probably hitting herself on her head for being stupid." Temari answers nonchalantly, rolling her eyes while taking a sip of her orange juice - gulping till there's none left. She took out a stick and light it, inhaling deeply at the smell of her cigarette.

"And _you_ said _I'm _the bitch." Tenten said, pushing the now empty plate away from her.

Temari was about to stand up and give a punch to Tenten, all of them bets, but before she could even do that, Karin quickly interrupted,"Ino and I will check on her alright? You guys try not to kill each other while we're gone." Karin stood up, pulling Ino with her, up to the staircase and into Sakura's room.

"Dude - what's up with the fucking soap opera, it's driving me nuts!" Ino exclaimed, slamming Sakura's door open and stormed into her room - she found the rosette applying a coat of lip gloss on her lips, the sudden commotion cause the said rosette to look at her blond sister. "I... have no fucking idea - wait you watch soap opera? Are you serious? _You_?" Karin called behind her, walking into Sakura's room.

Sakura close the cap of her lip gloss, place her right hand on her hip and arch an brow. "What the fuck are you girls bitching about now?"

"Oh my lord, the bitch queen speaks!" Ino faked a gasp, and then roll her sky blue eyes. "Hurry up love, or you'll be late for breakfast. School start in an hour, don't you know that?"

Karin took one of Sakura's lipstick and began to apply on her lips before replying,"Of course she does, a bunch of assholes goes there, hello. 'Sides, you still haven't answer me yet bitch, you watch soap opera? When - no, more like why?"

"Whoa, Ino watches soap opera?" Sakura asked, widening her emerald eyes.

"Does it really matter!" Ino yelled in a pained voice, pulling her blond locks in the process. Sakura and Karin look at each other and laughed, shaking both of their heads at Ino's reaction. "Chill dude, you're going to ruin your hair - hurry and fix your make up or something and we can go. I'm not really that hungry I'll skip breakfast. It'll ruin my gloss. Anyway, besides the fact that you watch or don't watch soap opera - you haven't answer us that yet," Sakura started, ignoring the look Ino sent her while fixing up her pink hair,"what's up? What's driving you nuts?"

"Are you fucking serious? You have no clue at all - shit, you really don't know shit?" Ino asked, widening her eyes at her oblivious sister, while Karin scoffed slightly.

"Of course I'm fucking serious, that is why I am asking you. I've been all angsty_ing _over Pein remember?" Sakura defended herself, raising both of her hands. "Tenny. And Temari. The bitch fights are So. Fucking. Annoying." Karin said frustratedly, making hand motions to every word to emphasize how bad it is.

"You know, to who that wasn't being stupid and break up with their boyfriend just because he didn't tell her something and quickly made a ridiculous assumption just to protect herself from god knows what." Ino said sarcastically, giving Karin a smirk while the redhead returned the gesture and then both of them glared at a certain rosette.

Sakura immediately open her mouth and then closes it back. "I... totally don't know what you're talking about."

Snorts. Scoffs.

"Denial."

"Shut up. Both of you. You guys ready yet or not? Let's hurry and go."

XxX

Whispers, gossips, and laughters echoed around the large cafeteria, one by one was acknowledged by the 'Kings' of Konoha high.

School haven't started yet, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Kiba, and Shikamaru were siting on their usual table, the one that is especially reserved for them considering Sasuke's uncle owns the school. It was any other normal day, with the bickering and bitching - for their so called 'girlfriends' to one another.

"Dude - Dudes! I just heard somethin' bitchin', the fat girls -" Suigetsu started, but then was cut off by Kiba "- are coming back. Dude - that rumour was like two weeks ago and they're not even here. Not that I'm complaining, though. But Sasuke-kun might miss the pink haired one. She's quite a darlin' isn't she," He mocked Sasuke, shaking his head with a taunted smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Shut up mutt. At least I don't have an annoying bimbo bitch chasing after me, and she's not even hot." scoffed Sasuke, glaring at Kiba then to Ami for clinging onto his arm.

Suigetsu laughed, smacking Kiba's back not too lightly. "Dude - he owned your ass man." Kiba rolled his eyes, muttering loudly,"At least I don't have feelings for her. Like that redhead slut you're into."

"Bro," Suigutsu said, narrowing his eyes,"low blow. Even for you."

"Geez, you guys are idiots," Shikamaru sighed, waking up from his nap due to the guys, standing up and began to walk away when Ayumi pull him back down and sat on top of his lap. "Baby, Shika, don't leave me alone with the bad boys. Ami was teasing me just now and and I feel sad." she pouted, hugging him tightly.

Before he could even tell her to fuck off, the cafeteria door burst open and there came a very shocked Naruto running towards them. He looked at his friends and panted loudly.

"Dobe." Sasuke greeted, nodding his head, trying to piss him off at the same time.

"Dude - Sasuke-bastard, I-I-I saw them!" the blond exclaimed, his eyes widened, all of his friends' attention is on him now. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and pull his arm from Ami. "Who?"

"Them, the girls. The fat girls - only they're not fat, bastard, they have awesome tattoos too, and and they're fucking hot and holy shit guys I think I'm going to die." Naruto spluttered, a hand over his chest to make it stop beating so motherfuckingly fast. Ami and the girls narrowed their eyes at one another, clearly not happy or pleased with the news.

"Are you fuckin' sure it's them eh?" Suigetsu asked, surprise can be detect in his voice.

"...Well I did see pink hair. So it must be them. It must be."

Ami flip her nasty hair to the side and scoffed,"Please it must be some hoe -"

The skank was cut off by a loud slam, and like what happened five minutes or so, all heads were turn to the cafeteria door and there stood the infamous girls they were talking about - or as they say, 'speak of the devil' or devils in this case, there they stood with pride and glory. They look around nonchalantly, ignoring the instant whispers and looks they received by the whole student body. They walk towards a table that is a table away from theirs, putting down their bags and sat down, a certain rosette took out a packet of cigarettes and began to lit one even though there's a big 'no smoking inside the school compound' banner right in front of them. She inhale it and exhale the smoke, looking around for a certain raven haired boy and locked her emerald eyes with his onyx orbs once she noticed him.

"Holy..." Kiba cursed, rubbing his eyes. making sure whatever he's looking at is actually there, and not part of his imagination.

"Dudes - do you see this man? Are you fuckin' seeing this?" Suigetsu hissed lowly, eyes on a certain redhead.

"See! See, Sasuke-bastard, I told you it's them! And damn, aren't they a hot thaaaang." Naruto growled, licking his upper lip, appreciating the view very _very _much.

Sasuke acted as if he never heard him, his eyes clashing into emerald ones. Sakura, and not only just her, all of them changed a lot - hell more like a evolve into a whole other person. Not that's he's complaining... no, not at all. He was tired and annoyed - mostly irritated by Ami anyway, it's time for him to find a new... girlfriend, and it just happens that they show up at a very convenient time. A coincidence? Fate? Sasuke smirks,_ fate eh_?

Ami glared at the the new girls, and slightly more intimidated now that they're prettier and more tougher looking. Still, she smiles coldly, _once a loser, always a loser_. She shot a look towards her girls and they nod to each other. All of them stood up, walking to the girls, trying to impress their 'man' and to show them they're still the boss in this school.

"Slores alert!" Tenten coughed when Ami and her army of mindless zombie sluts arrived, causing her sisters to laugh.

"Cute," Ami said, a fake smile plastered on her face,"But you wanna know something cuter?"

"Besides you rotting in hell?" Karin answered, an eyebrow raised, with a smirk on her lips.

"Why this bitch I oughtta -" Ayumi started, walking forward to Karin but was stop with a glare that was sent to her from Sakura. The rosette narrowed her eyes to all of them - mostly to Ami, for interrupting her peaceful time with her sisters. "Do not make me flick this cigarette bud at you," she warned, making Ami look at her half finish cigarette, then took two steps back.

"Alright good, keep your distance. Now what the fuck do you want?"

"I'm the boss here, got it? And I say stay away from Sasuke-kun. And my friends' boyfriends, they're not interested in whores."

Sakura cracked her neck and stood up, walk forward and stare at Ami straight in the eye. "Honey, sorry to disappoint but we came back not to steal your man. But maybe we will, since they look like they're more interested in us than in you... their own girlfriends. Suck balls, doesn't it?"

Ami glared at Sakura and raised a hand, as if to slap her, but Sakura caught her hand. "Uh huh... I don't think so." Gripping it tightly, she twist her hand behind her back and pin her down. Ami cried and screamed in pain while Sakura smirked coldly. Lowering down her head, she whispered into Ami's ear,"It hurts doesn't it?" In response she screamed,"Bitch let go!" Which caused Sakura to tighten the girp on Ami until she desperately bit out a sorry. Smiling, Sakura pushed Ami lightly, letting her go.

Sakura then walk to Sasuke, smiling coyly, giving him a playful grin. Sasuke widened his eyes in shock but was relieved nonetheless that she forgave him for what happened months ago _and_ still wants him. All her sisters - heck everyone is keeping an eye on Sakura, wondering what_ is she doing_. When she neared Sasuke, she touched his left bicep lightly, sending him chills down his spine. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her sexy waist, adoring at the face and body at his new soon to be girlfriend. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered ever so enticingly in his ear, nibbling his earlobe lightly, causing him to groan. "You know," she continued, her lips brushes ghostly over his, "I've been wanting to do this." She pulled away, bringing Sasuke into a confused state for a while to see what's she up to when she pull her fist back and punch him right in the face.

"Take that, you insufferable piece of shit."


	16. i love you

Naruto bit his lip hard, trying his _very very_ best not to laugh at his... best friend. Suigetsu and Kiba are already coughing very loud, trying to mask their laughters - which is done very _poorly_, he might add. _Hell_ - even_ Shikamaru_ and _Neji_ are covering their mouths to prevent themselves to laugh at their friend who was punched by a... pink haired girl. And the results are.. not good, for himself either. Sasuke Uchiha glared through his right eye that is working at the moment, cursing and hissing under his breath.

"BAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA _SASUKE WAS PUNCHED BY A GIRL_! AND HAS A BLACK EYE NOW!" Naruto couldn't take it anymore and fell down on his knees and took a deep breath before jabbing a finger at Sasuke and laughed his heart out. Soon after he burst, Kiba and Suigetsu follow suit, decking Sasuke on the shoulder and like Naruto, they fell down on their knees - rolling around the floor laughing like a bunch of idiots. Neji coughed, suppressing a smirk while Shikamaru let out a weird grin.

"Dobe shut up!" Sasuke snapped at all of them, even though it was meant for Naruto. The blond wiped a tear, grinning, took a glance at Sasuke's black eye and laughed hard again. "Duuuuuuude - dud - dude - dudeeeee," Suigetsu said in between laughs,"that was fucking epic! HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAA!" He stood up and wrapped an arm around Kiba and they continue laughing till they fell to the floor again. "ARGH GOD SASUKE STOP LOOKING AT ME I'LL LAUGH!" Naruto shouted while holding his stomach painfully, another hand to cover his eyes to prevent him from looking at Sasuke.

"Couldn't blame him this time, Sasuke." Neji stated, allowing himself to let out a smirk. "Uh huh, seriously," added Shikamaru, agreeing with him.

"Dudes, you guys are fucking idiots." The black haired man said angrily, his left hand griping tightly at the ice bag that is placed on his left eye.

"Lesson learnt..." Naruto said, still grinning,"Never get Sakura mad. Cuz she'll give you a black eye! HAHAHAHAHAH! GOD SASUKE YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING LOSER."

"Oh _Sasuke-kun_," Suigetsu mocked, walking towards Kiba, batting his eyelashes while touching his neck softly. "Yes... _Sakura_?" Kiba breathed.

Sasuke cringed.

"I really love..." Suigetsu said, breathing into his ear. "Yes...?" Kiba responded.

"Love..."

"Love...?"

"Punching you in the face."

"!"

"_OH MY GOD I THINK I PEED IN MY PANTS_."

"_NARUTO_ - FUCK!"

Sasuke cringed... again.

**XxX**

**Cause Darling You'll Be Begging For More**

"That... felt... GOOD! FUCK YEAH. YOU GUYS OWE ME A MEDAL FOR THIS." Sakura cheered, jumping happily while flapping her arms to and fro. Ino laughed along with her, remembering Sasuke's shocked face when Sakura decked him in the face. Tenten and Sakura connected their fists, holding hands and run around the cafeteria, not caring if the students thought they have gone nuts.

"Sakura punched Sasuke and he is a loser, and Sakura punched Sasuke! FUCK WE'RE DRINKING TONIGHT TO CELEBRATE!" Temari screamed, running with along Sakura and Tenten, joining their arms together and shouted happily.

Even Hinata is doing a crazy dance with Karin and Ino, singing,"Sasuke was punch by a girl who is Sakura who is our sister and this doesn't make any sense but we don't care cuz revenge is gold baby!" over and over again until the bell eventually ring, signalling that it was time for class.

"Phewwww," Sakura exhale a breath, wiping her sweaty forehead. "Tired forehead?" Ino asked, wrapping an arm around her sister, grinning like an idiot. "No it's just that... despite all the shits that has been happening, this morning made all the suffering worth it, yknow?" the rosette said, smiling at her sisters. "I totally get what you mean," Temari said, holding Sakura's hand, turning to Tenten, her smile wiped off. "I'm so.. sorry for being a bitch."

Tenten's face grew serious, widening her arms, while Temari rolled her eyes. "You know you want to sis," the brunette said, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Go for it Tem!" Ino said, pushing the girl forward. Temari shrugged and run towards Tenten's arms, hugging each other very tightly. "Nawwww, I want in!" Sakura said, pouncing on them until they fell down. Karin and Ino smirked at each other before running towards them, jumping on Sakura, while she let out a loud 'Oof'. Hinata shrugged to herself before saying,"Oh what the hell," and run towards them, jumping on top of Ino and Karin, 'causing all of them to fall down on the hard tiled floor.

"I am so fucking glad all of you turned out to be my sisters," Sakura said, looking at each and every one of them. "Oh don't go all emotional on us, forehead." Ino laughed, ruffling her sister's pink locks. "No - seriously, I am so... fucking glad. To the max cuz you guys are like the awesomest bunch of people I've ever met." The rosette added, squeezing all of them into a hug.

"Aw shit, I think I'm going to cry." Karin said, wiping a nonexistent tear, while Temari playfully punch her shoulder lightly. "I know I'm being such a mood breaker but it'll be great if the guys are here... you know." Hinata said, casting an apologetic look to all of them. Temari grimaced, before scrunching up her eyebrows. "Well I don't think so. Hidan would be... Hidan will... Hidan will..."

"I will what?"

"See, I even hear his voice now! God I didn't thought I'll miss him that much," the darker blond said, rolling her eyes before looking at her sisters' shocked face confusingly. "Dudes - what's with the reaction? What's up?" Hinata croaked and points a finger towards her back. Temari frowned and turn around - like her sisters she froze in place, not believing her eyes.

"I never thought Konoha high would be a nice school - considering your uncle owns it, Itachi, un." a blond man said, checking around the now empty cafeteria. "Tsk. Madara did his job well." his long black haired friend said, nodding his head.

"I still prefer our fucking school. I can't believe Jiraya fucking told us to transfer here. Fuck." A white haired man cursed. "I agree with Hidan there. The school fees is quite a lot. Tell your uncle to lower it down a little, Itachi. We're not rich you know. Well at least I'm not," another black haired man said, looking at his leader.

"Dudes don't look at me - I'm adopted, along with Nagato and Konan remember? It's not as if I'm born rich."

"I wonder... if this school sells alcohol."

"Unlikely, Kisame."

"Shut up, Sasori. Stop ruining my fun."

Sakura rubbed her eyes, over and over again, looking at the bunch of guys in front of them disbelievingly. "Sasori..." Hinata croaked - making the guys and her sisters look at her, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes as she stood up clumsily, running towards to the love of her life. "Sasori... Sasori.. Sasori... Oh Sasori you're here!" she cried, as she collided with his chest, squeezing the life out of him.

"Yes baby doll," Sasori whispered, kissing her forehead,"I'm here, stop crying okay?" Hinata nodded and breathe in at the crook of his neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

Karin bit at the corner of her lip, standing up slowly and approach Kisame with caution, as if he's going to hurt her. "Kisame." she said, looking at him dead in the eye. Without any warning, Kisame stepped in and hugged the red haired girl, kissing all over her face while she closed her eyes in bliss. "I love you Karin. I love you." Karin nodded, squeezing him slightly.

"I know, Kisame, I know, baby."

Itachi walked towards Ino and crouched down, wiping away a tear, slowly kissing it. "Hello love. I'm back." Ino nodded, opening her eyes, and close them back. With her delicate hands she cupped his face, leaning forward so that her forehead touched his. "I know Itachi and I love you. I love you so much, I thought... I thought I was going to die." Itachi hugged her then, kissing her neck. "What a lie," he murmured,"You were running and screaming a few moments ago." Ino laughed, while he let out a soft chuckle.

"It's because -" Itachi cut her off, "Because Sasuke was deck in the face by Sakura. Hn, serve him right," earning another giggle from Ino.

"You were saying? I will?" Hidan asked, reaching out a hand, touching Temari's cheek lightly. Temari closed her eyes but when she realised what she was doing she pulled away and shook her head, taking a few steps backwards. "What... are you so fucking afraid of, Tem?" he said, eyes staring intently at her own, walking forward until her back is connected to the wall."I am not afraid. I'm not. I can't. I - I -" Hidan leaned in and touch his lips with hers. It was slow for a moment, but then it became fierce and needy. "I am afraid," Temari said, in between kisses, "of... acknowledging the fact that I have feelings for you."

Hidan pull away and smirked. "Finally."

"You're here."

"Yes, I'm finally here, un."

"You're here. And I'm not hallucinating. You're really here and -" Deidara put a finger against Tenten's lip. The brunette open her mouth slightly and lick his finger. The blond man smirked at her and pull her into a warm embrace. "What was that for, un?" Tenten shrugged, not caring at all. "I was just... you know, tasting you. I'm glad you're here. I love you."

Deidara looked at her, kissing her button nose. "I love you too, Tenten, un."

Sakura stared at all of them, then to Pein. He was watching her the whole entire time when she was looking at her sisters reunion with their boyfriends. Sakura didn't move, so did Pein, until she broke down and cry. Pein rushed towards her, reaching out a hand to touch her but then pulls it back to his side, hesitating, not knowing whether he should touch her or not. "Pein," Sakura choked in between sobs, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry and I love you. I love you, I didn't meant what I said and god I'm so fucking stupid to believe that... to believe that..." she cried, burring her face with palm of her hands. "I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't meant to break you. I swear I didn't." Pein, who couldn't take it no more to see her crying, took her hands away to see her beautiful face. "I know, Sakura. I know, love." He hugged her tightly, refusing to let her go.

Sakura sobbed at his chest for god knows how long, he he continue to whisper comforting things to her.

XxX

"I swear today is the best day ever. First, Sasuke was punched, then you guys are here and... fuck, I'm toasting to life!" Tenten screamed drunkenly, holding out her drink. The rest follow suit, clinking their glasses and chugged down the rest of their drink, screaming, "Fuck yeah!"

"So what are you guys here for anyway?" Hinata questioned, eyeing every one of the guys. Pein shrugged, smoking a puff,"Jiraya sent us on a mission to Konoha. It was weird at first, asking us to transfer here and all... but I guess he felt guilty that you know... all this shit happened."

"Really now?" Sakrua questioned, smiling at Pein. He looked at her gleaming eyes and smirked. "Really."

"Life is good. I love life." Ino sighed, snuggling against Itachi's chest. Temari nodded, looking at Hidan and her's intertwined hands.

"Uhuh like I said... best day.. Ever." Tenten added, ruffling Deidara's blond locks while he let out a 'fuck, my hair!'

"Dudes... where's Karin?" Sakura asked, looking around the room. Like on cue, they heard a scream coming from the said girl's room. "You don't think..." Temari said, all of them looking at each other.

"Karin! LOWER DOWN A LITTLE WE CAN HEAR YOU, WHORE!" Hinata shouted, earning high fives from her sisters.

"I love life." Sakura repeated what Ino said, while Pein raised up his eyebrows. "Really? Well I love you." Sakura broke into a smile, pouncing on his lap giving her boyfriend a reward for being so motherfuckingly sweet. Well, to her at least. "I love you too."

* * *

Well guys I guess that's it! Thanks for reading 'Cause Darling I'll Be Begging For More! I hope you guys enjoy the story! I appreciate the reviews - like seriously. I LOVE YOU GUYS.

Peace out!

Freak-show101


End file.
